Recuerdos de la muerte
by Synchronicity girl
Summary: Luego de la batalla de Hades, los caballeros de bronce deciden vivir como adolescentes normales, pero hay algo que desconocen. Shun ahora comprende a sus amigos, pero no puede decirles y explicarles el porqué. Pero es que él lo comprende. Poseer los recuerdos de la muerte no es algo que cualquiera podría creer.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por entrar en este fic.  
Sea porque te llamó la atención, o fue por accidente o porque lees mi otro fic, quédate y ojalá disfrutes de este!  
Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el prólogo de: "Recuerdos de la muerte".**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.**

* * *

Prólogo

Manos en el volante y la vista posada sobre el retrovisor, el hombre de veintiocho años conducía por una calle relativamente vacía mientras mantenía la conversación con la pequeña que iba sentada en el asiento trasero.

-¡Pero tío!  
-No es no. Tenemos que regresar ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo.  
-El tío Seiya sí me habría comprado mi algodón de azúcar- Ikki respiró profundamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-¿Enserio crees que con decirme que el tonto ese te da dulces y caramelos vas a convencerme? ¿Crees que quiero que te vuelvas tan idiota como ese burro?- la pequeña se mantuvo en silencio un momento, como pensando lo que el mayor había dicho, para luego responder con un no firme y claro-. Entonces, no voy a comprarte todo el dulce que quieras, que eso fue lo que lo dejó con retraso mental.  
-Pero la tía Saori dijo que fue de tantas veces que se cayó cuando ustedes eran niños…  
-Sí… eso probablemente influyó bastante…

Tal parecía que la niña se había olvidado rápidamente del tema del algodón de azúcar, ahora su atención se centraba en el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana del automóvil y la distancia que faltaba por recorrer para llegar a su destino, como si ver demasiados árboles y edificios le hiciesen reflexionar en el tiempo que estaba perdiendo allí sentada.

-¿Cuándo llegamos? ¿Cuándo llegamos? ¡Tío, no me ignores! ¿Cuándo llegamos? ¿Cuándo llegaaaaaaaaaaaamos? ¡Tío, tío, tío!  
-Ya falta poco, tranquilízate... ¿qué tienen todos los niños con eso de preguntar cuánto falta para llegar?  
-Es que me aburro...¡No hay nada que hacer además de estar contigo! ¡Hay que llegar rápido!  
-¿Crees que soy aburrido?- fingiendo el dolor de la especie de rechazo que su sobrina acababa de hacer en su voz, el hombre la miró por el retrovisor en el momento justo en que soltaba una risita y asentía-. No esperaba esa respuesta... Bien, juguemos a algo.  
-¿A qué? Tú estás conduciendo y siempre dices que no puedes distraerte, que vas a causar un accidente y que los tíos van a matarte...  
-Juguemos a que tu preguntas algo y yo intento responderlo... si no puedo, entonces cuando lleguemos donde tu papá cumplo un reto-.  
-Hmmmm…  
-¿Entonces no quieres jugar a eso?  
-¡Sí quiero, pero estoy pensando!- la niña se mantuvo pensando un buen rato, buscando una pregunta difícil para hacerle cumplir la penitencia-. ¿Por qué me llamo como me llamo?  
-Te llamas Nozomi porque tu papá quiso que te llamases así.  
-Eso ya lo sé... ¿pero por qué ese nombre en específico? ¿Querían que yo fuese así?  
-No te entiendo...  
-¿Mi nombre tiene un significado especial? Como el del tío Seiya, que tiene que ver con ser Santo de Athena...  
-¿¡Y tú como sabes eso?!  
-¡Se supone que yo te pregunto y tú me respondes!¡Estás haciendo trampa!  
-Ya, perdona, perdona... dejemos el juego para más tarde y respóndeme tú a mí, ¿sí?  
-El tío Hyoga me contó la historia... Cómo tú y papá y todos los demás protegieron a la tía Saori varias veces... Aunque el tío dijo que tú eras muy mala persona y dijo palabras que tú no me dejas decir...  
-Honestamente, uno no puede dejarte con ese par de idiotas porque hablan de más…cuando lleguemos les voy a dar un buen golpe…  
-¿Pero no dices que golpear a la gente y decir esas palabras está mal?  
-Para ti sí, pero para mí no. No quiero que le andes pegando a tus compañeros, ¿entendiste, Nozomi?

La niña asintió, aunque probablemente el mayor no la vio, pues estaba estacionándose en las afueras del recinto al que recién llegaban, para luego bajarse y abrir el maletero del vehículo.

-Ayúdame con las flores- le entregó a la niña un ramo blanco mientras él sacaba una botella de alcohol y unos vasos.

Luego de perturbar el silencio general del Templo con el estruendo de las puertas y el maletero del carro cerrándose, los dos caminaron hacia la zona del cementerio del santuario, Ikki sin saber hacia dónde ir exactamente.

-Tío, es por aquí –la niña tiró de la mano del adulto, guiándolo hasta donde la cripta del antiguo Santo de las cadenas−. Lleva aquí más de siete meses y todavía se te olvida...  
-No soy mucho de recordar caminos y lo sabes- dejó las flores en el suelo y sirvió el sake en unos vasos, dejando uno de los dos en el suelo y tomando un sorbo de la bebida, para luego ponerse de rodillas y conversar con quienes estaban allí, para platicar con la familia que había perdido.

En un momento volteó a ver a la niña de cinco años que le acompañaba, quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y una cara de completa concentración, mientras de su cuerpo emanaba aquel cosmos grande, potente y benigno, como demostrándole otra vez la grandeza del proyecto en el que se había involucrado su hermano, a quien le debía muchas cosas, pues sin lugar a dudas la muerte de Shun le había ayudado no solo a él, si no que a todos sus amigos, a entender mejor por todo lo que habían pasado desde que eran niños.  
Y esto era por las cartas que Shun había dejado, ciertos mensajes para cada uno de los antiguos santos de bronce que estuvieron con él por mucho tiempo, además de una pequeña carta escrita para Nozomi, la cual Ikki le leería cuando llegase el momento.  
Pero quizá, la que tuvo mayor impacto en la vida de todos fue la que escribió a su hermano; pero para entender el presente es necesario conocer el pasado…

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por leerlo hasta el final!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, pueden decirme que les pareció en un review.  
Hasta la próxima semana!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	2. I

**N/A: Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por su apoyo! Me siento muy feliz de que les haya gustado este trabajo!  
Muchas gracias a los lectores fantasmas, espero les guste y lo sigan leyendo! **

**hanehera: Okay, me alegra que por lo menos te llamase la atención! Saludos a ti también, y gracias por leer! Gracias por añadirlo a tus follows.**

 **Suri154: tenía que! Pero va a estar tantito tiempo vivo! Así que podremos disfrutar del pequeño Andrómeda! Gracias por seguirlo y añadirlo a tus favoritos!**

 **MARA D: Awwww, me alegra que te causara ternura… ahm, perdón por hacerte llorar, jeje. Pronto sabremos todo, poco a poco. Y en cuanto al nombre de la nena… pues falta para saberlo todavía. Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo!**

 **Loba-san: jajajaja, era absolutamente necesario (?). Pero en este capitulo va aestar vivito y coleando… bueno, algo así.  
Jajajaja, sí, en lo personal me fascina ese nombre y tiene un significado bastante interesante y que se acopla bastante a lo que va a pasar con la niña XD. Porque lo pediste aquí y en el otro, ACTUALIZACION! Ojala te guste!**

 **Misao-CG: muchísimas gracias! Espero no defraudarte con lo que se viene después!  
Gracias por la manzana xD Gracias por leerlo, tu también cuidate!**

 **Sakuragaby: ._. la reina para hacer sufrir a Shun me reclama A MI?! Jajajajajaaj, pues no va a sufrir… o sea… no mucho…. O sea… yo me entiendo! xD  
jajajaja, gracias, me alegro que te gustara :3 Y creo que sí te la dije hace poco, fue cuando estábamos hablando en Messenger que vos te enojaste por lo de Harry Potter con Percy Jackson… so yeap.  
Gracias!**

 **A los lectores fantasmas: muchas gracias por leer esto! Ojalá se animen a comentar!**

 **zryvanierkic: gracia spor seguirlo!**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos con el primer capítulo!**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA**

* * *

 **I**

 _13 años antes:_

Shiryu había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar desde que había despertado en el hospital luego de los eventos ocurridos en el Inframundo, y en sus meditaciones se percató de algo: parecía que una lista que existente solo en su mente regía la mayoría de sus pensamientos.  
Su mente iba y venía entre el Hades, los Elíseos, sus amigos...

Entrar al inframundo, listo. Vencer a la mayoría de sus enemigos, listo. Llegar a los Elíseos sin haber muerto, listo. Conseguir una armadura divina, listo. Pelear con la armadura de libra, listo. Ganar la batalla, listo. luego las cosas se complicaban un poco.  
Salir los seis del Inframundo ilesos, "listo": Seiya seguía bastante mal, pero ya había despertado. En cuanto a Shun, seguía inconciente, pero estaba vivo, lo cual, luego de todo lo que sufrió, les resultaba alentador. El resto ya estaba mucho mejor, aunque tenía la leve sospecha que el Fénix había resultado con distorsiones mentales o algo por el estílo.  
Que Ikki dejase de desaparecer para estar con su hermano era comprensible, pero hasta cierto punto. El mayor del grupo nunca había mostrado signos de quedarse en un lugar de manera permanente, mucho menos si debía convivir con ellos.  
Y aunque parecía que había armado un campamento en el hospital, cuando lo echaban de allí por la razón que fuese, el joven se dirigía a la mansión Kido y pasaba una o dos horas con él... lo que le hacía pensar el porqué del interés de su amigo en jugar damas con él, o aprender a jugar ajedrez.  
Parecía que pasar con él ablandaba su lengua, pues ahora Shiryu sabía parte de lo que Ikki vivió en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, pero aún no sabía la razón de las desapariciones periódicas del muchacho, ni la razón de porque sentía que muchas veces su amigo interrumpía el relato para pasar a otro, como si tratase de ocultar algo.

Pero aún con tanta complejidad, ambos chicos se llevaban bien.  
Shiryu tenía cierta madurez que a Ikki le parecía bastante agradable, y por lo cual no podía pasar demasiado tiempo con Seiya, pues el castaño lo sacaba de sus casillas y hacía querer volatizar el hospital completo.

El pelinegro estaba pensando en eso, mientras Seiya le contaba algo referente a un sueño que había tenido aquella mañana en su siesta.

-Y por una extraña razón todo pasaba de blanco a negro, de blanco a negro. Y yo me mantenía sentado en el suelo del lugar… bueno, en realidad no había suelo… pero estaba sentado… ¿Cómo demonios es eso posible? Estaba sentado, pero no estaba sentado… hmmmm…  
-En serio que eres…- comenzó Hyoga, pero no pudo terminar de decir nada porque Ikki entró de repente a la habitación, golpeándolo en el proceso-. ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué no ves que estaba en el marco de la puer…?!  
-¡Despertó!- dijo sonriendo y ayudando al rubio a levantarse, cosa que lo extraño-. ¡Shun ya despertó!

Los otros tres voltearon a verse, como no creyéndole al chico, pues tenían cierta experiencia con aquello: el joven, en su letargo, reaccionaba a algún estímulo y su hermano salía corriendo a avisar que había despertado. No le culpaban de que ahora sus reacciones pasaban más frecuentemente, parecía que el mayor ya se estaba desesperando de ver al antiguo contenedor de Hades en aquél estado... A Shun le faltaba poco para cumplir los seis meses de estar en el coma que se había provocado, según los doctores, por un subconsciente no preparado para afrontar la realidad. Se había desconectado como forma de autodefensa.  
Probablemente no habría sido tan sencillo determinar aquello sin que Saori le explicase al doctor de la familia (quien era conocedor del mundo místico del cual los Kido eran parte) lo que había pasado en el Inframundo, y si bien tenían una idea de lo que podía haber pasado en la transición de mortal a dios del Olimpo, aquello no dejaba de ser una gran y dolorosa teoría.

-Ikki- dijo Hyoga poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico, quien se removió incómodo. Era menos apático con ellos, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera disgustándole el contacto físico-. Ya sabes que los doctores…  
-Ya despertó- la voz alegre con la que había dado las noticias en un principio desapareció. Ahora hablaba con la misma seriedad, casi brusquedad, de siempre-. Todas estas veces solo se había movido... pero está levantado. Se mueve, hace ademanes y se da a entender... no me ha hablado, pero consiguió hacerme entender que quería agua...

Escéptico, Hyoga salió del cuarto de Seiya y caminó hasta la puerta donde se encontraba su amigo, unas cuantas habitaciones a la derecha. Pensó en tocar, pedir permiso para pasar, pero se dijo a sí mismo que sería algo ridículo, seguramente el fénix había exagerado de nuevo.  
Una sensación fría y melancólica le recorrió el cuerpo al entrar en aquel cuarto: las paredes de un color crema, con cuadros de algunos paisajes en blanco y negro colgados por allí; la maquinaria médica distribuida a conciencia, algunos aún haciendo ruido; la poca luz que entraba debido a que las cortinas (también de color crema) lo evitaban; el doctor al lado de la cama eléctrica, con mirada cansada pero dedicada... el joven sentado a su lado, mirando la mano donde tenía el suero como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.  
Shun estaba mucho más delgado de lo que ya era antes, su piel estaba muy pálida y su cabello, ahora mucho más largo, despeinado... Sabía que todo eso era normal, probablemente había visto el cambio durante el tiempo que sus amigos habían estado en el hospital... pero hasta ahora se percataba a conciencia de lo diferente que se veía el peliverde.

-Les dije que estaba despierto- la voz del mayor le hizo percatarse que se había quedado de pie en la puerta, sin decir nada, sin moverse. Tal vez los médicos se habían percatado de su presencia, pero Shun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.  
La mirada del menos se volvió la de un niño pequeño que va por primera vez a un parque de atracciones: sus ojos lo decían todo, estaba más que contento de ver a cuatro chicos en la puerta de su habitación, mas no pronunció palabra aquel día; ni ante el abrazo de Hyoga, ni ante el llanto de Seiya, ni ante las palabras de Shiryu. Se mantuvo callado todo el rato, escuchando, sonriendo, asintiendo, haciendo ademanes.  
Aquello complicó bastante la llamada telefónica que tuvo con Saori, quien se molestó cuando él no respondió a sus preguntas.

Fue hasta el día siguiente que Saori pudo ver a su amigo, y luego de intentar hasta lo imposible para que hablara, conversó con el médico sobre aquel problema, quien llegó a la conclusión bastante obvia de que el joven tenía un problema de lenguaje post-traumático, y que lo más probable sería que no volvería a hablar, o bien tendría problemas para expresarse si en algún momento decidía volver a hablar.

Y Saori Kido no pensó en una mejor solución que convertir su hogar en un corredor de psicólogos por cinco años seguidos.  
Los profesionales que llegaban, casi siempre atraídos por la buena paga del trabajo, se terminaban largando tarde o temprano, pues parecía que los hombres de la casa habían decidido ser peores que los niños que Nany McFee corregía.  
Era una cadena que probaba el interés de los psicólogos en el dinero, y lo desesperantes que podían ser unos tipos de dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte años.  
Muchos se largaban en el momento en que se daban cuneta de la poca cooperación que Shun daba, algunos se estresaban en plena sesión, otros simplemente consideraban que no era bueno forzar a una persona a algo que no desea hacer.  
Si soportaban la poca cooperación del paciente, muchos se iban al ver que los habitantes de la casa no ayudaban a las sesiones: Seiya entraba y salía de la habitación que Saori había adaptado como estudio. Pedía prestadas cosas a Shun, entraba a buscar libros que nunca leía, utilizaba la computadora que estaba allí, distraía a Shun para pedirle ayuda en cosas triviales como abrir una botella o enseñarle a usar la calculadora.  
Si eso no funcionaba, a las interrupciones de Seiya debía añadirse la presencia de Shiryu durante toda la terapia, quien cuestionaba cada pregunta y pedía ayuda al profesional con tareas de la Universidad, pues el joven iba a segundo año de psicología.  
Si las personas se mantenían porque el empleo era muy bien remunerado, Hyoga los acosaba constantemente fuera de sus horas laborales fuera de la mansión, además de seguirles en los lugares que más frecuentaban.  
Y solo uno de tantos hombres y mujeres había llegado a la etapa final: una sesión con Ikki, quien terminó de ahuyentar al profesional de turno.

Saori no entendía la razón del comportamiento de sus amigos, ella sentía que Shun había progresado mucho en todo el tiempo que llevaba en las terapias: hablaba más, aunque prefería comunicarse por medio de ademanes y notitas; entre las terapias que habían recomendado, sus favoritas parecían ser escribir y la música, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera necesitando ayuda.

-Él quiere que lo trates como su igual-fue la respuesta que recibió de Seiya la tarde en que le preguntó abiertamente sobre las actitudes que todos en la casa habían tomado-. Simple y sencillamente quiere que volvamos a ser los de antes, sin necesidad de estúpidas citas cada martes y jueves. Sin necesidad de pasar encerrado y que no lo dejes salir.  
-Seiya…  
-No eres su madre, la mansión no es una torre inpenetrable y él no es una especie de Rapunzel peliverde... Comprende que él tiene derecho a hacer las cosas de los chicos de su edad... Ir a la universidad, salir con los amigos, emborracharse... ¡Cosas del estilo! No va a vivir así por siempre, por mucho que tú quieras... Shun ya no es Hades, ni es el chico de trece años que alguna vez peleó contra dioses olímpicos. Y créeme que sería mucho mejor hacerle olvidar ese pasado, darle un nuevo presente...

Seiya le abrió los ojos a Saori... desde aquel año Shun entró a la Universidad, estudiaba arquitectura, por lo que sus tiempos libres fueron reduciéndose poco a poco... sin embargo conservaba la vieja costumbre de escribir y dibujar en aquel cuaderno que nadie tenía permitido tocar, aquellas palabras que en un momento adecuado todos serían aptos para leer.  
Y para que ese momento llegase, solo faltaban ocho años y un encuentro bastante peculiar.

* * *

 **N/A: sip, no soy muy buena para hacer los finales de los capítulos… bueno… el punto es que aquí están.  
Este fic será un tanto corto, tal vez unos diez capítulos, más o menos… pero espero lo disfruten.  
Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Coementen, eso me ayuda a saber si les gusta o no la historia!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	3. II

**N/A: Hola de nuevo!  
Sí, sé que me tarde bastante en actualizar, lo siento por eso… pero bueno, hoy van a querer matarme! Sobretodo cierta amiga mía que le gusta hacer sufrir a mi cuñadito Shun y al pedazo de animal de Ikki… **

**Pero bueno! Quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que mis fics están recibiendo! Honestamente no esperaba tan buena aceotación… jejeje…**

 **Bueno, ahora a responder sus reviews!**

 **MARAD: Jajajaja, sí… lo hice sufrir un poquito… poquitito nomás…  
En realidad, eso fue justo lo que quise mostrar con todo eso de las señas y de correr a los psicólogos, que después de todo siguen siendo tan unidos como lo eran antes, incluso más, podría decirse.  
Sí, a Seiya se le salió el filósofo que lleva dentro (ok no._.) Lo de rapunzel se me ocurrió mientras veía Enredados con mi hermana menor xD Gracias por comentar, ojalá te guste el cap.**

 **Loba-san: jajajajaja, me alegra que te gustara tanto xD Creo que sí lo hago sufrir un poquito, no? Jeje… pero bueno, cuida que esa Junet no te mate xD Ojalá te guste el cap, si me tardé bastante en ambos… jeje**

 **Yume: jajajajajajaja, pobre gente si a esa loca se le ocurriese acosar! Que horror, Dios!  
Mira, querida, lo bueno es que tenemos anime, así que termina de verlo todo y ya hablaremos de una mezcla toda rarosa…  
Pues si tanto te gusta el drama no vas a tener derecho a reclamarme nada! Muajajajajajajajjajaja! Ya, ok no ._.  
Gracias por leer este vomito textual!**

 **Misao-CG: Tus dudas pronto serán resueltas… solo algunos capítulos más y espero que todo se aclare respecto a la nena :3  
Muchas gracias, me alaga que la historia te guste tanto. Espero que te guste el capitulo :3**

 **Suri154: aquí está! Gracias por comentar y esperar xD**

 **Cherry Murder, Denisse Kagamine 24seven, gigichiba, magi889, Vetran, Yami Yue 07: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AÑADIRLO A SUS FAVORITOS Y/O SEGUIRLO!**

 **Y sin más preámbulos el nuevo capítulo de "Recuerdos de la muerte"**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDADDE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

* * *

II

 _Seis años antes:_

Si bien se suponía que las clases debían ser la prioridad para los jóvenes, Hyoga encontraba mucho más importante el tener una buena relación con sus compañeras de Universidad, algo que Ikki no consideraba importante y generaba peleas entre los dos casi todos los días.

-¿Porqué no lo entiendes? ¡Por tu culpa ninguna chica linda va a venir a la fiesta de Seiya!  
-Suena como si la fiesta fuera tuya- murmuró el castaño-. Además, solo hacen la fiesta porque olvidaron que mi cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas y van a celebrarlo junto a Navidad…  
-¡El punto aquí es que vamos a celebrarte el cumpleaños en la mansión, una buena oportunidad para que vengan chicas lindas!-gritó el rubio-. Pero nadie quiere venir desde que dije que Ikki vive aquí. ¡Le tienen miedo!  
-No tengo porque relacionarme con más gente que ustedes, aparte todas esas chicas solo buscan tu bolsillo, un favor te hago.

A falta de argumentos que le ayudasen a defender la importancia de tener más amistades; aparte del típico "necesitas amigos" que no calaban en el mayor; el rubio bufó molesto, provocando que Shun soltase una pequeña risa.

-Creí que te habías ido o que ya no estabas escuchándonos- el peliverde sonrió y negó, para luego volver a concentrarse en el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos-. ¿Estás escribiendo algo nuevo o lo de siempre?  
-Yo siempre he querido saber qué hay allí...  
-Anda, Shun, dinos qué tienes allí... Cuéntale al tío Seiya qué escribes.  
- _"Cuando llegue el momento todos ustedes podrán leerlo"-_ Shun tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y sin añadir más salió de la habitación, dejando a los tres hombres confundidos.

(…)

Mientras ordenaban un poco el salón principal de la mansión para evitar tener un trabajo demasiado pesado la mañana siguiente, Hyoga expresó que la fiesta había sido todo un éxito: muchas personas habían llegado, la comida y la bebida había alcanzado para todos, no había un desorden catastrófico... Parecía que lo más difícil sería mover los aparatos de sonido y volver a colocar los muebles que habían retirado para hacer el lugar más espacioso.  
Cuando consideraron que el trabajo ya estaba hecho el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, hora que les incentivo para ir a las habitaciones rápidamente para poder dormir.

Sin embargo Ikki se mantenía despierto sin poder conciliar el sueño. El frío de la noche no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero sabía que si encendía la calefacción o se ponía una camiseta al poco tiempo tendría la sensación de ahogarse entre las sábanas, lo que no ayudaría a hacerle dormir tampoco.  
El dilema no duró mucho en la mente del joven; encendió la lámpara que tenía en su mesa de noche, conectó sus audífonos a su teléfono para reproducir música sin molestar a nadie, tomó el libro que tenía más cerca y se dedicó a leer, sin importarle si aquella noche dormiría o no.

Mientras tanto muchos pensamientos y escenarios hacían que la cabeza de Shun estuviese demasiado ocupada como para dejarle dormir.  
Lo había intentado todo para conciliar el sueño y alejar los viejos recuerdos de su mente, pero nada funcionaba; ni girar en la cama buscando una posición más cómoda, ni escuchar música clásica para calmar su ansiedad, ni quedar en ropa interior para hacer frente al calor que irradiaba de la habitación (aunque sabía que lo más probable era que el clima en realidad fuese frío por las fechas), ni hacer los ejercicios de respiración que uno de los tantos psicólogos le recomendó... la ansiedad aumentaba y solo había algo que no había intentado.

Salió de la cama para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano, pero al llegar a la puerta no se atrevió a tocar, pensando que estaría dormido.  
Había pasado ya muchas veces... la única manera en que lograba tranquilizarse un poco era buscando la ayuda de su hermano, aunque nunca entrase a la habitación y evitara despertarlo.  
Iba a esperar a tranquilizarse un poco para luego volver al sauna en el que su habitación se había transformado cuando escuchó a Ikki del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Hablando consigo mismo, leyendo en voz alta o cantando? No lo sabía, lo que le importaba era que estaba despierto, lo que le daba luz verde para abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a su hermano sentado en un sillón colocado al lado de la puerta, envuelto en una manta mientras leía.

-Hermano...  
-¿Shun?- Ikki volteó a ver y rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano-. Tienes fiebre… y estás empapado en sudor… - Ikki hizo que su hermano entrase a la habitación y se sentase en la cama. Buscó en su armario un pantalón y se lo entregó-. Ponte eso en lo que voy a mojar esto.

Sin esperar respuesta del menor, salió del cuarto hacia el baño del pasillo a arreglar las cosas que él consideraba importante para tratar la fiebre de su hermano.  
Al regresar hizo al menor tomar unas pastillas y colocó el paño húmedo en su frente, lo que generó que poco a poco comenzase a dormir... y a soñar.

 _Soñaba que estaba subiendo unas escaleras que parecían interminables, en un gran salón con paredes oscuras que tenían unos cuadros en ellas, los cuales_ _representaban todo aquello que había vivido mientras llevó el título de caballero de Andrómeda: m_ _uertes de enemigos causados por su mano, muertes de amigos, de personas que llegó a considerar su familia.  
_ _Seguía subiendo, y poco a poco escuchaba gritos de auxilio, gemidos de tristeza, mensajes que tantas personas que murieron querían dejar a sus seres queridos; p_ _oco a poco sentía como manos se encerraban en sus tobillos, en sus piernas, haciéndole retroceder, pidiendo ayuda a él, aquél que era el único que podía ayudarlos a volver, el alma más pura del planeta.  
_ _Todo lo que veía lo sentía tan vívido, como si volviese a recorrer el Inframundo, como si volviese a la maldición de ser el Rey de éste. C_ _asi llegando al final de estas, con una imponente figura esperándole… cuando una de aquellas manos lo haló y arrastró hacia debajo de nuevo, perdiéndose en una oscuridad densa._

 _Pero no, el sueño aún no terminaba. Abrió los ojos para verse sentado en el trono de Hades, su cabello antes verde de un rojo fuerte, oscuro.  
Pandora se encontraba derrotada en el suelo de mármol de aquél Palacio donde había gobernado por poco tiempo, pero dejado en él una marca permanente hacía ya siete años. __Su hermano estaba frente a él, llorando y pidiendo que regresase, e_ _l arrepentimiento y preocupación evidente en su voz al gritar con todas sus fuerzas._

 _-¡Shun, hermano! ¡Shun, despierta! ¡Shun! ¡Eres más fuerte que lo que sea que esté pasando ahora!_

Entonces despertó, reincorporándose rápidamente y sintiéndose mareado por el simple hecho de estar sentado, tal vez por que llevaba un buen tiempo sin tener aquella pesadilla.  
¿Porqué ahora reaparecía? No le parecía justo, incluso cuando sabía que la persona que las provocaba pronto llegaría, sin embargo tenía la idea de que todavía faltaba tiempo para que su momento de entrar en la misión apareciera, sin embargo aún no comprendía todo.  
Se percató de la ausencia de su hermano en el momento en que éste abrió la puerta de su habitación, llevando una taza y un paño en su mano derecha, un tazón en la izquierda.

-Si recuerdo bien, hace quince años esta cosa te tranquilizaba- Shun tomó la taza y miró el líquido blanco: leche. Su hermano dejó el tazón en la mesa de noche y se sentó al borde de la cama-. Está helada, como te gusta.

Shun sonrió, tratando de olvidar el tema por su propia paz. A la mañana podría pensar mejor y con claridad.  
Tomó el vaso que su hermano le ofrecía y bebió el líquido, recordando los días de infancia en que mantenía a Ikki trasnochando por pesadillas que ahora consideraba cuentos de niños.  
-Esto me trae recuerdos- murmuró el mayor, recordando lo mismo que su hermano, pero sin molestia alguna por el desvelo que alguna vez le provocó, pero decidió cambiar de tema-. Supongo que no quieres dormir… así que podemos platicar de lo que soñaste- el menor negó energéticamente y el mayor sólo suspiró-. O, podemos hacer como en los viejos tiempos y puedo contarte alguna historia… bueno, supongo que ambos estamos ya un tanto mayores para eso…

Shun rió suavemente, y el mayor sólo revolvió su cabello.

-¿Qué te parece si platicamos de algo un poco más acorde a nuestra edad?- sugirió el mayor-.

Pasaron horas y horas platicando de lo que últimamente pasaba en sus vidas: anécdotas de la universidad, cosas que les habían pasado en la calle, cómo Ikki había estado buscando un empleo y cómo Shun quería comenzar a hacer lo mismo.  
Y entre la plática de los hermanos se escuchó el teléfono sonar. Los dos fueron al vestíbulo e Ikki contestó.  
La mirada del mayor cambiaba mientras escuchaba a la persona detrás del auricular, preguntó un par de cosas ("¿cuándo llegó?", "¿está el responsable allí?", "¿vamos a poder demandar?"...).  
La conversación no había terminado cuando Ikki susurró:

-Ve a despertar a Seiya... senka está muy mal en el hospital.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola… por favor, las ganas de matarme debido a tardarme tanto y por lo que va a pasar con Shuncito exprésenlas con respeto en los reviews…  
Ok no, tienen todo el derecho a querer matarme, porque sí tardé mucho.  
Haré lo posible por actualizar esta semana, y ya tengo el siguiente capítulo planeado, así que no tardará mucho.  
**

 **Dejen sus comentarios con crítica constructivas, consejos, teorías, enserio ayudan mucho para saber si lo que va de la historia está bien y les agrada.  
También pueden pasarse por mi otro fic… el cual tiene una temática bastante diferente a este… bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaante…  
Nos vemos pronto**

 **f. Rui-chan.**

 **PD: No, no hubo intención de yaoi subliminal.  
**


	4. III

**N/A: Holi! Actualización compensatoria cerca de las fiestas!  
Porque? Pues porque no sé, pero hay actualización después de ver el video de la épica pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que los cinco bronceados contra Siegfried, mientras mi primita de tres años se ponía detrás de mí y se reía al ver a Ikki tirado… y luego hizo eso con las muñecas que antes estaban bailando ballet… y pues ahora con mi otra prima… mejor dejo de ver todo esto en su presencia… **

**Pero bueno! Ahora responderé a sus reviews!**

 **Hanehera: Jajaja, ya somos dos xD.  
Jejejeje, perdón por eso xD Ojalá que ahora no tengas que releer, ya que actualicé más rápido!  
Pronto se sabrán muchas más cosas… muy pronto…  
Jajajajaa, sí, el tío Hyoga debe aprender más!  
Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Loba-san: jejejeje… bueno… yo no voy a decir nada a mi defensa… asesínenme! Okno._.  
Me alegra que te gustara, y sí… y pronto sufrirán todos y el mundo será mío! Bueno, eso último no, pero sí, todos sufrirán…  
Holi, pedazo de burro! Las amenazas son malas Seiya, muy mal, muy mal! (Ni yo sé qué diablos escribí!)  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **Misao-CG: jajajaja, si, abrazos para todos xD Sobretodo Ikki, él necesita amors!  
Pues… pues… pues… mira, lo importante es que tenemos Saint Seiya…  
Gracias por la manzana y comentar!**

 **Sakuragaby: PORQUE NO?! Si yo soy la persona más confiable del mundo! O sea, duh, escribir escuchando el OST de Clannad y usar una de las canciones para este capítulo es prueba de que nada malo pasará!  
Típico… una escribe y le amenazan a los novios que no tiene… tíiiiiiiiiipico! xD  
Yeaaaay! Dijiste te encanta! (eso me recordó al "no te gusta, te encanta…")  
Eso está para un trabalenguas… No sé si quiero como sea, porque si es como quiero que sea entonces querré agarrarte del cuello… lo último probablemente no, pero lo primero sí.  
jeje, el amor se respira en el aire xD  
Gracias por comentar, pequeña loli!**

 **LAuren Saint Seiya, kamiry hatake: gracias por seguirlo, espero disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Sin más preámbulos, un nuevo capítulo de "Recuerdos de la muerte".**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.**

* * *

III

 _Seis años antes:_

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
-Mira, Seiya, es complicado... Yo tampoco lo entendí muy bien...  
-¿¡Por qué no me despertaste en cuanto te dijeron que era por mi hermana?!  
-Ya te expliqué que llamaron a los números de emergencia que Senka tiene en su tarjeta. El primero era tu celular, pero al parecer llamaron y no contestaste, por lo que decidieron llamar a la mansión.  
-Pudiste haberme despertado...  
-¿Y esperar los quince minutos que siempre te tardas para dejar de decir incoherencias de lo que sea que estuvieras soñando para decir que sí aprobábamos la intervención de emergencia?  
-No, pero sería buen que te dignases a decirme qué le pasó. No sé, digo yo que sería una buena idea.  
-Seika tuvo un accidente cuando iba de regreso a su casa después del trabajo. Un imbécil que se pasó de copas y pensó que no había una idea más grandiosa que conducir borracho fue a estrellarse contra el carro, que también se estrelló contra un poste de luz por el impacto- el mayor volteó a ver a Seiya al llegar a un semáforo-. Un conductor que iba cerca vio el accidente y llamó a la policía, y el resto es lo que pasa en esos casos: se llamó a la ambulancia y se llevaron a los dos al hospital.  
-¿Pero qué es lo que ella tiene?  
-Tal parece que el hombre iba con el acelerador a tope y se estrelló del lado del conductor, lo que hizo que Seika quedara atrapada entre el metal. Como que se quebró unas costillas y hemorragias internas.

La plática terminó allí, no hubieron más preguntas y no hubieron más explicaciones. El antiguo Fénix sabía que no podía explicarle nada más y no quería asustar de más al chico o darle falsas esperanzas: nada de "todo va a estar bien", "tú solo confía" o "seguro que es menos grave de lo que pueda escucharse"... Le sonaba mejor "que pase lo que tenga que pasar", pero prefirió no decirlo. De igual forma ya estaban entrando al estacionamiento del Hospital y los médicos podían decir todas las frases animadoras o deprimentes que quisieran.

-Bájate aquí y entra a emergencias. Yo iré a estacionar el carro y veré si consigo despertar a Shun.

Luego de despertar a su amigo, el antiguo santo de las cadenas había insistido en acompañarles, sin decir más de dos oraciones con pocas palabras había dejado en claro que iría con ellos y que no cambiaría de opinión, mas al entrar al carro terminó dormido en la parte trasera, su torso y su cabeza recostados en el asiento con sus piernas cayendo a los lados, su expresión tan tranquila y cómoda, incluso con la posición en la que se encontraba.

-¿Qué debes estar soñando para tener esa cara?

La respuesta era: El lugar.

 _Si tenía que describirlo con una sola palabra sería **cambiante.  
** Era como el viento, como las nubes; simplemente parecía jamás detenerse, al compás del latir de un corazón. Además era apartado y lejano y solitario, como si nadie buscase encontrarlo, como si nadie pudiese llegar allí. ¿Acaso era por la facilidad que había para perderse en el lugar? ¿Por su cambiante forma?_

 _Pero el estar solo magnificaba sus sentidos, le hacía sentir el viento impactar en su cara, escuchar ondulaciones en el agua, el olor natural que todo desprendía, sentir la arena bajo sus pies desnudos… para que todo cambiase de un momento a otro. La dirección del viento, el resplandor de la luz, el color del agua, las nubes, el cielo, la sensación bajo sus pies, el paisaje que podía ver a lo lejos.  
Captaba las escenas y las guardaba en su mente, aquello le encantaba.  
_

 _Fue entonces que el último cambio se produjo, el agua y la arena desaparecieron, y en su lugar apareció una especie de valle, una cabaña en los alrededores.  
Caminó hacia ella y entró, acostumbrado al interior del lugar: unos muebles de tela que combinaban con la cerámica y las pinturas que se encontraban sobre algunas repisas colocadas en el salón, además de una mesita de café con un arreglo floral que le daba un aire más colorido al lugar.  
Había un pasillo relativamente largo que llevaba a un par de puertas, que probablemente eran recámaras, y otro un poco más pequeño que quizás llevaba a la cocina.  
Siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber qué había más allá del salón, pero nunca podía investigar pues aquella mujer llegaba al momento en que daba un paso de más hacia cualquiera de los dos corredores._

 _Escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, y sin voltear supo que la joven por la que estaba allí había llegado.  
Sabía que su cabello negro caía como una cascada sobre su hombro, sabía que seguramente llevaría un vestido de un color oscuro, probablemente largo. Además sentía la mirada color miel de la joven posada en su espalda, cómo obligándole a voltear para mantener la conversación. _

_-Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos veíamos, ¿no?  
-¿Podrías voltearte? No me gusta hablarle a las espaldas de las personas.  
-Y a mí no me gusta estar desnudo ante las personas, ¿sabes?- la risa nerviosa de Shun llenó el salón-. Es que es absurdo... ¿Por qué en los sueños así uno tiende a aparecer sin ropa? Creo que es lo único que no me gusta de venir aquí, aunque es bueno cambiar de ambiente de vez en cuando... supongo que soñar cosas así está bien.  
-Puedo asegurarte que vendrás aquí muchísimo más seguido dentro de poco... Ya va siendo hora.  
_ _-Pero aún faltan…  
_ _-No falta ya nada. Pronto llegará la esperanza que necesitan todos ustedes.  
_ _-Yo sigo sin entender cómo va a...  
_ _-Ya te he explicado que tengo mis medios, Hades.  
_ _-Creo que habíamos acordado que ese nombre no me gusta mucho.  
_ _-Y creo que habíamos quedado en que te llamaría por tu nombre- la voz de la chica, antes serena, ahora sonaba como la de una madre que sermoneaba a su hijo-. Aquí sigues siendo el dios del Inframundo.  
-Pero se supone que Hades salió de mi alma y...  
-Tú sabes que eso no es así. Y aunque no lo comprendas ahora, lo más probable es que en menos de un año lo entenderás completamente. _

_Al poco rato de que la conversación concluyera, Shun salió de la cabaña para encontrarse con otro cambio en el lugar.  
El estanque frente a la cabaña era tan cristalino que le sirvió para observar su reflejo y poder ver como sus ojos habían cambiado a un celeste purísimo y cómo su cabello ahora era de un color rojo muy intenso... Pudo ver cómo ahora su cuerpo volvía a ser el de Hades._

 _Su cabello verde ahora era de un color rojo…_

 _(...)_

Ikki esperaba encontrar al chico paseándose como león enjaulado por el pasillo, por lo que ver no ver al castaño le extraño, tampoco estaba en la sala de espera, ni sentado ni caminando.  
El par de hermanos le buscaba en las zonas abiertas al público, pero era obvio que no iban a encontrarle, pues el chico se encontraba en otra habitación.

Las paredes grises le daban un ambiente pesado que le hacía sentirse sofocado, aunque otra teoría podía ser la avalancha de sentimientos que había estado experimentando desde el momento en que Shun lo despertó, pero que hasta ahora podía definir.  
Sabía que la mezcla de angustia, incertidumbre y el pesimismo habían sido reemplazados por un conjunto de tristeza, frustración, impotencia, enojo... finalizando en una sensación de vacío, como si se ahogase en soledad.  
No recordaba quién le había dado el consejo de pensar en los momentos más felices que había pasado con su hermana para no sentirse tan mal al respecto. Tal vez no estaba funcionando de tal manera, pero sí que le tranquilizaba.  
Poco a poco, recordando todo lo que su hermana le dijo en algún momento, Seiya se calmó y salió del lugar, dando gracias a los doctores que se encontró fuera de la habitación, quienes le explicaron parte de los procesos legales que le esperaban y dónde podía encontrar a Ikki.

El hombre caminaba en por el pasillo mientras hablaba por su celular, probablemente con alguien de la mansión debido a su expresión y a la forma en la que respondía, como si le estuviesen regañando. Shun, en cambio, estaba sentado en el suelo, cabeceando mientras intentaba no volver a caer dormido.  
El castaño intentó comenzar una plática con su amigo, quien al instante le abrazó, haciéndole sentir extraño, más no por el abrazo en sí, sino que por el cosmos que irradiaba del chico.

-Oye, Shun...  
-Ey, ustedes dos, Saori está como loca en la mansión por ahora no sé qué... Creo que deberíamos ir y también comenzar con las preparaciones...

* * *

 **N/A: creo que en vez de resolver dudas dejé más aún… pero bueno... pronto todo va a ser explicado. Todito.**

 **Sí, era absolutamente necesario que Seika muriese… absolutamente necesario.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus comentarios, pues animan mucho!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**

 **PD: FELICES FIESTAS!  
PD2: La canción en la que me base para escribir el sueño de Shun… bueno, parte de él… es parte del soundtrack de uno de mis animes avoritos, llamado CLANNAD.  
La canción se llama Ana, de Lia. No entiendo muy bien el porqué de ese nombre… si en ningún momento menciona a alguien llamado Ana o la medida antigua de longitud (sí… ana era una medida de longitud equivalente a un metro en la antigüedad…).  
Pero he llegado a una conclusión del porqué el nombre. Ana significa la que trae la gracia y paz… entonces supongo que el lugar del que habla la canción es así… eso o se la dedicaron a una chica que se llama Ana…  
El punto aquí es que les recomiendo bastante que escuchen la canción en algún momento en que estén estresados o algo, tranquiliza bastante.  
Y si pueden y les gusta el anime, entonces CLANNAD está 100% recomendado. **

**Eso es todo! Hasta el otro capítulo (muy probablemente el otro año, si consigo hacer lo que quiero hacer…)**


	5. IV

**N/A: Hola!  
Pido disculpas por tardarme, pero ya en este 2016 las actualizaciones van a ser constantes y organizadas, es uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo :3**

 **Y de paso! Feliz año nuevo! Que todas sus metas se lleguen a cumplir, gracias por apoyarme tanto en mis fics!  
Son asombrosos, enserio!**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Loba-san: jejejeje, pues dile al burrito que no me puede hacer nada o el sufrirá las consecuencias… *sonrisa psicópata*.  
Ohhh, eso es lo hermoso de Clannad… por raro que suene…  
Feliz año!**

 **Sakuragaby: jajajajaja… ya me veo venir una grande… jeje  
Somos un amors y lo sabes! Feliz añito nuevecito, pequeña loli! (muchos dulces son malos para mi… wiiii)**

 **Tot12: muchas gracias, espero te guste este capítulo!  
Feliz año!**

 **Ahora, vamos con el capítulo!**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.**

* * *

IV

 _Cinco años antes:_

El año se había pasado muy rápido, tanto que ahora volvían a estar en la segunda semana de diciembre, y el ambiente que rodeaba a Seiya volvía ser lúgubre.  
Estaba consciente que el ciclo debía cerrarse y que una nueva vida se había iniciado gracias a aquello, pero no terminaba de sentirse a gusto con la situación, sobretodo porque por aquellas épocas solía ponerse muy nostálgico.  
Y es que era normal que para mediados de Diciembre los mayores comenzasen a recordar un poco más su infancia y cómo pasaban las fiestas con sus familias, y eso le hacía darse cuenta que ya no era un mocoso que se ponía a esconder los utensilios de la cocina que iban a utilizarse para prepara la cena o que podía tirar el vestido de la _señorita_ Saori en la tierra recubierta de nieve, esperando que se mojase para arruinar la tela y que se ensuciase.  
Pero tener que soportar la nostalgia navideña sumada a la que sentía por la ausencia de su hermana y el recuerdo constante de ésta... simplemente no le agradaba.

La buena noticia era que Saori no había contratado a psicólogos para que le ayudasen a superar la pérdida pues había optado por una terapia en casa con ayuda de todos, lo cual había ayudado al chico bastante bien, pero por las fechas la joven Kido había decidido organizar un viaje a las aguas termales.

-¡Yo también quiero ir!  
-La reservación es solo para dos personas, Hyoga- Saori negó. Seiya necesita este viaje.  
-¿¡Qué te costaba hacer reservación para seis personas?!- gritó el rubio enojado.  
-Oye, quieren pasar tiempo a solas- el antiguo dragón no podía parar de reír ante la inmadurez de su amigo-. Ya deja de molestar, tú puedes pagarte solito un viaje a las aguas termales.  
-¿¡Enserio puedo?!  
-Serás idiota, pato- dijo Ikki cruzándose de brazos-. No es tanto de poder o no, te recuerdo que tienes clases en la universidad…  
-¡¿A quién le importa!?-efusivamente se puso de pie y corrió a abrazar a Seiya, quien bajaba las escaleras de la mansión con sus maletas-. ¡Me voy a las aguas termales con ustedes!  
-Hyoga, no es necesario que…- comenzó Saori.  
-Oh, lo hago con gusto. Ustedes adelántense, vayan tranquilos, yo llego mañana… si tengo suerte incluso puedo llegar hoy…

Mientras subía las escaleras buscaba un número en su teléfono celular.

-Dudo mucho que puedan tener paz si van con ese chico- dijo Shiryu riendo ante la inmadurez de su amigo.  
-Ya veremos qué pasa cuando estemos allá…pero creo que debemos irnos ya…- Saori suspiró pesadamente mientras entregaba su maleta a uno de los empleados, quien lo llevó al maletero del coche.  
-¿No puedes pedirles que digan que están llenos?- preguntó Ikki cuando la chica salió-. Tú solo dices tú apellido y pides que no lo dejen entrar…  
-Honestamente, a mí no me importa que vaya o no... La idea es que se despeje la mente, pero no solo porque un amigo esté allí el objetivo va a ser un completo fracaso...  
-Solo no será un despeje habitual- Seiya sonrió al escuchar a Shun decir aquello, era como si hubiese leído su mente.  
-Pues sí, un despeje más al estilo de la familia Kido... ¿Nos vamos ya?- Saori asintió y se despidió de los presentes, rogándoles una última vez que no hicieran algún destrozo.  
-Disfruten mucho- aunque Shiryu había estado riendo un buen rato, ahora volvía a tener ese semblante serio pero amistoso, protector.  
-No maten al pato si yo no estoy presente. Yo quiero ser el que dé el golpe final- el tono solemne y serio de Ikki hizo que el castaño riese una última vez antes de subir al automóvil, desde dónde volvió a despedirse con la mano, justo como Shun, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Entraron a la mansión para ver como Hyoga bajaba corriendo las escaleras y gritando que al ese mismo día iría a evitar que Seiya y Saori les dieran sobrinos antes de tiempo.

-¡¿Conseguiste que te pusieran en el mismo cuarto que ellos?!—preguntó Shiryu atónito-. ¡Y para llegar hoy!  
-¡Sí! ¡Será un viaje familiar divertido!  
-¿Cómo planeas ir? Digo...sí sabes que esos dos ya salieron, ¿verdad?  
-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que yo te estimo mucho, Ikki?  
-Tú no estarás pensando que yo voy a prestarte mi carro tan fácilmente...  
-Por favor…  
-He pasado cinco años de mi vida ahorrando para comprarme mi propio auto. No es no…  
-Shun, convence a tu hermano, ¿sí? ¿por mí?

Shun se encogió de hombros y rió un poco.

-¡Voy a pagarte como si lo alquilase! ¡Son dos semanas, y te pagaré dos mil yenes diarios!  
-Que sean dos mil quinientos* y te lo llevas. Y quiero la mitad ahora.  
-¡Eso es mucho dinero!  
-Ahora o nada- dijo Ikki seriamente mientras detrás de él Shiryu y Shun reprimían una carcajada.  
-Bien, iré por mis cosas y te lo pago…

Luego de bajar sus maletas y darle el dinero a Ikki el pobre rubio por fin pudo subir al carro negro que el mayor tanto cuidaba.

-Si le haces algo lo pagas caro, Hyoga…  
-Sí, sí, gracias. Ahora, adiós.

El rubio se fue sin muchas formalidades, lo que hizo que los dos mayores rieran un poco. Se quedaron en el porche un buen rato, como si fuesen unos viejos conocidos de trabajo hablando de trivialidades como el clima o la situación económica del país, lo que disgustó un poco a Shiryu.

-Ya va siendo hora de comer y creo que nosotros tres tenemos los estómagos bastante vacíos. ¿Les parece venir al apartamento a comer?  
-¿No desajustará la comida para ti y Shunrei?  
-Para nada, teníamos pensado traerles un poco de lo que sobrase más tarde, pero creo que ahora tiene más sentido decirles que vengan al apartamento, ¿no? Además, creo que ustedes son los únicos que faltan en conocerlo; Seiya me ayudó para la mudanza, Saori fue la primera invitada que tuvimos y Hyoga a llegado allí un par de veces a dejarme alguna que otra cosa que me he olvidado.  
-O que él se ha olvidado devolver.  
-Esa es otra opción- Shiryu rió-. Bueno, entonces vienen, ¿verdad?

Shiryu se había mudado con Shunrei hacía un par de semanas a un apartamento que estaba a un par de calles de la mansión. En un principio las cosas se les habían complicado, pues ambos estaban estudiando su último año de universidad, pero gracias a los trabajos de medio tiempo y a la cuenta bancaria que Shiryu tenia gracias a Kido habían conseguido alquilar un lugar decente y suficientemente espacioso para ellos dos y vivir sin muchos lujos.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar. Pasen adelante.

Al entrar se encontraron con una sala de estar bastante amplia, sus paredes pintadas de un café caoba y un verde bastante claro, con algunos cuadros en algunos lugares para que el ambiente no se viese tan desnudo.  
Unos sillones negros y una mesa de centro de madera con un jarrón de lirios blancos eran todos los muebles que se encontraban en el salón, aunque a unos pocos pasos estaba el comedor, un mantel que combinaba con las paredes del lugar.

-Traeré un poco de té, pónganse cómodos- Shiryu señaló los sillones y caminó hacia una puerta cerca del comedor, lo que hizo al par de hermanos saber que allí estaba la cocina, y de donde salió Shunrei a saludar.  
-Que bueno que por fin pudieron venir. ¿Quieren algo de tomar?  
-Ya lo traigo yo, tranquila. ¿Les ayudamos en algo?  
-No, no, siéntense, son los invitados y...  
-Oigan, vamos a asar carne, ¿me ayudan?  
-¡Que son los invitados, Shiryu!  
-Pero Ikki dijo que quería ayudar, aunque quizás y me arruina la carne...  
-¿Arruinarte la carne? ¿Yo?- Ikki rió y se puso de pie-. Vamos, que te ayudo a poner la barbacoa. ¿Allá afuera?

Ya que el apartamento estaba en el sexto piso, el último del edificio, tenía una pequeña terraza donde la pareja había colocado una mesa para dos personas y la barbacoa.  
Shun se puso de pie y sonrió a Shunrei, como diciéndole que iba a ayudarle.

-Ah, no. Tú te quedas aquí sentado, que alguno de ustedes dos debe ser un invitado normal- Shun negó soltando una risita y comenzando a caminar-. Ya que, ya que...

(…)

-¿Quieres salir a algún lado o tienes algo que hacer?- cuando Ikki volteó a ver se encontró con Shun saliendo de la mansión, e intentando que su intención de pasar un rato con su hermano no muriese, salió también de de la mansión llegando en el momento en que su hermano se perdía en la curva de una acera.  
Suspiró y subió de nuevo a su habitación, tirándose a su cama y comenzando a leer.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente cuando sintió una mirada conocida posada sobre él.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber qué te pareció tan importante como para que te fueras y me dejases hablando solo- esperando el silencio de Shun, rió, volteando a ver a la puerta de la habitación, donde estaba él con un bulto en los brazos-. ¿Y ese bebé?

Shun se mantuvo cabizbajo mientras Ikki se ponía de pie, se acercaba y tomaba a la niña en brazos.

-Supongo que es una niña por la mantita... Parece una rata... Que linda, ¿de quién es?

Esperaba una risa, una respuesta en señas de su hermano... algo. Le parecía extraño que la niña tuviese una apariencia tan de recién nacida, y no era necesario ser muy estudiado en la materia de medicina para saber que una beba recién nacida necesitaba cuidados más específicos que una un poco mayor.

-Gente inconsciente... Voy a suponer que alguno de tus amigos de la Universidad te pidió que la cuidaras... Pero cuando la devuelvas yo voy a ir contigo y voy a tener una plática con esa persona inconsciente... Supongo que por lo menos te dio una maleta con lo necesario, ¿no?- Shun se quedó callado-. ¡¿Ni siquiera eso?! ¿Qué clase de padres tienes, eh? ¿Que clase de amigos te fuiste a conseguir, Shun?

Entonces susurró algo.

-¿Qué? Hermano, no te escuché… ¿porqué mejor no lo escribes?  
- _No me dieron maleta porque no tiene maleta.  
_ -No, pues eso se nota.  
- _La mamá me la entregó así.  
_ -¿El papá las abandonó o qué?- no escribió, volvió a susurrar de una manera casi inaudible, pero con su cara marcada con una molestia muy notoria-. Mejor escríbelo...  
 _-No la abandonaría. Yo no soy así.  
_ -¿Cómo que tú, Shun? – preguntó Ikki con un tono de enojo en su voz.  
 _-Nozomi es mía…  
_ -¿¡Cómo que es tuya?! ¿¡Y la mamá?! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada?!- Shun tomó a la bebé en sus brazos, con miedo a que su hermano la tirase mientras era presa del enojo-. Quiero que me expliques quien es la mamá de esta niña ahora, que me digas quién es, y si no la conozco, que me la presentes.  
.-No puedo… ella ya se fue…  
-¡¿Cómo que ya se fue?! ¡¿Dejaste que la madre de esta niña la dejara tirada contigo?! ¿¡Vas a dejar que abusen así de ti?!  
-…hermano…  
-¡No, Shun! ¡Siempre es igual! ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Ahora quieres que vaya a buscarla y te defienda como siempre he hecho?! ¿¡Quieres que le siga la pista a la tipa de la cual ni me enteré que era tu novia?!  
-… hermano…  
-¡Que no me contaras que te acostabas con ella está bien! ¡Es tu vida! ¡Pero por lo menos yo espero que me digas que tienes novia para que cosas como estas no pasen! ¿¡Ahora cómo demonios vas a criar a esta niña?! ¡Sigues en la universidad, por todos los dioses! ¡Te falta todo el cuarto y el quinto año! ¡El único de nosotros que ya terminó la universidad soy yo, y aún no encuentro trabajo! ¡Y no, no podrás vivir siempre de lo que el viejo te dejó!  
-Yo voy a poder… ella me lo dijo…  
-¿¡Quién?! ¡¿La que te dejó el problema que ambos debieron haber asumido para que tú te vayas con todo?! ¡Por eso la gente es como es contigo! ¡Permites que todo el que venga te manipule como le venga en gana! ¡Dejas que hagan lo que quieran contigo con tal de no tener que pelear!  
-No, no es así…  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Toda tu vida ha sido así! ¡Siempre estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por cualquier persona, pero no sabes lo que los demás sacrificamos para protegerte y evitar que cometas estupidez tras estupidez tras estupidez! ¡Siempre estás dispuesto a ser defendido, siempre esperas que yo llegue a tiempo! ¡Siempre estás esperanzado de que alguien llegue y haga las cosas por ti otra vez!  
-No, hermano, yo no…- para este punto Shun estaba llorando, su hermano estaba diciendo todo aquello que alguna él alguna vez pensó que sentía, pero que el mayor jamás había dicho o dado muestra de sentir aquello.

Ikki dejó de gritar, pero seguía molesto, muy molesto.

-Probablemente sea mi culpa. Tal vez debí haberte dejado morir en alguna batalla… dejar que te hiriesen y así fortalecieras tu carácter. Tal vez debí dejar que Hades se apoderase de tu alma y te terminase eliminando del mapa. Tal vez así las cosas serían diferentes ahora… tal vez no hubieras permitido que esto que ahora tienes en brazos arruinara tu futuro… porque lo va a hacer Shun, créeme que lo hará… porque yo no te ayudaré con ella… ni yo ni nadie.  
-Hermano…  
-Vete de aquí. Sal de esta casa ahora, y llévate tus cosas.

Tatsumi, quien se había acercado al escuchar los gritos de Ikki, decidió que debía hacer que el mayor cambiase de actitud respecto al desliz que Shun había cometido.

-La única que tiene derecho a correr a alguien de la casa es la señori…  
-La señorita Saori no se encuentra aquí- dijo el mayor volteando a ver al mayordomo-. Si se me da la regalada gana yo hecho a mi hermano de aquí, porque no quiero verle ahora.  
-¿¡Entonces por qué no te vas tú?!  
-¡Porque tiene que aprender que no siempre va a tener a alguien que lo defienda! ¡Que ahora va a tener que valerse por sí mismo, porque esa niña no puede mantenerse sola! ¡Esa mocosa va a ser un problema! ¡Y que sea el primer problema que él resuelve solo, sin ayuda de nadie!  
-¿¡Porque te moles…?!  
-Déjalo… no importa- Shun sonrió, pero era quizás la expresión más falsa que Tatsumi vería en su vida, con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas-. Yo sabía que le causaba problemas, aunque no sabía que eran tantos…  
-Shun, no hay una razón para que él se…  
-Yo tampoco entiendo porque se enojó así- Shun hablaba con una voz rasposa, tal vez porque era extraño que dijera más de tres oraciones cortas seguidas. O tal vez porque mantenía un nudo en la garganta para no llorar más-. Pero no me importa… me voy para no provocarle más problemas.  
-Otra opción sería que dejases al problema de lado... Pero como ni eso te atreves a hacer... Solo vete...  
-Te repto que solo la Señ...

Shun no alcanzó a escuchar más de la discusión, pues salió del cuarto recordando las palabras que aquella mujer pronunció al entregarle a la niña-  
 _No esperes que aquellos que se acostumbraron a vivir sin esperanza se sientan muy felices de verla de nuevo... ellos son los que más rápido reaccionarán, aunque no será algo agradable de ver._

* * *

 **N/A:**

 ***: dos mil yenes son casi 16 dólares americanos, y dos mil quinientos son 20 dólares y centavos.**

 **Probablemente odien a Ikki… probablemente me odien a mi… probablemente nos odian a ambos.  
Pero aquí está la bebé! Ya en el otro capítulo explicaré bien lo del nombre. **

**Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Sakuragaby, quien me ayudó con el inicio de esta cosa y a ordenar mis ideas.**

 **Me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de capítulos comienzan super happy y terminan así… pero a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas van a cambiar…**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta primera actualización del año!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**

 **PD: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan!**


	6. V

**N/A: Hola de nuevo!  
Que tal han estado? Espero que bien!  
Actualización en el día que toca… yeay! **

**Ojalá en este capítulo pueda aclarar algunas dudas.**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews:**

 **hanehera: jajajaja, esperemos que en este capítulo le pase lo cruel… Gracias por comentar!**

 **esmeralda: Pues dentro de poco lo veremos! Gracias por comentar y leer el fic :3**

 **LAuren Saint Seiya: jeje… bueno, espero que con este capítulo las cosas se vayan aclarando… por lo menos un poquito…  
Tú tranquila con el tema de la paliza, le espera una tanto física como emocional al pollo ese… así que el club anti-ikki puede esperar un poco más, jeje…  
Espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por leer, seguir y comentar el fic.  
Perdón por hacerte llorar!**

 **Tot12: gracias! Jeje, ojalá te guste este capítulo**

 **Yume: y tu conciencia está en lo cierto. Yeay, el despojado de gracia morirá otra vez, contra todos mis intentos de evitarlo! Pero bueno, que serían de tus fics sin drama?  
Jaja, gracias por comentar.**

 **Loba-san: jajajaja, nooo… para nada… qué son esas acusaciones? xD  
Bueno, creo que sí me matarán al lado del pollo loco… en fin…  
Pffffft… yo no lo iba a matar… bueno, solo un poquitito…  
En fin, gracias por comentar! Ojalá te guste el capitulo!**

 **Sin más preámbulos el capítulo cinco!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.  
UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

* * *

V

 _Cinco años antes._

El joven caminaba por la habitación mientras observaba con curiosidad el bulto que arrullaba en sus manos; el poco cabello que tenía sobre su cabecita era de un color rojo muy peculiar, su piel era igual de nívea que la suya, sus ojitos adormilados de un café muy claro...  
Mientras se paseaba por la habitación pensaba en la reacción de su hermano, sus palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

-Creo que yo también debería dormir, ¿no, Nozomi?-volteo su vista hacia la niña, quien ya estaba completamente dormida en sus brazos-. Bien, hora de arreglar aquí para que tú estés tranquila...

(…)

La tranquilidad de Shiryu se había ido al caño en el momento en que Ikki le marcó diciéndole lo que había hecho. Si bien no le estaba gritando, no podía ocultar la enorme molestia que sentía en su tono de voz.

-¿¡Porqué lo echaste?  
-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!- respondió alterado Ikki, quien al despertar en su habitación no recordaba nada-. ¡El loco de Tatsumi me estuvo persiguiendo con su maldita espada de bambú desde que desperté! ¡Y luego me contó lo que hice!  
-¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?- preguntó el pelinegro escéptico.  
-Recuerdo vagamente a Shun entrando con algo en manos… algo con un cosmos poderoso…  
-¿Estás consciente que lo que Shun llevó a la mansión era una niña, verdad? Ikki, era una bebé...  
-¡¿Me crees capaz de decirle todo eso a mi hermano?!  
-Honestamente… no sé qué pensar- el pelinegro suspiró-. Cuando todo esto de ser caballeros comenzó, lo del torneo y todo eso… apareciste, y trataste de matar a tu hermano en el momento en que lo viste… sí, el odio y todo eso fue parte de tu entrenamiento y…  
-¿¡Tú como lo sabes?!  
-Tengo mis métodos- respondió, lo que hizo que Ikki se preguntase que tan bien guardados estaban todos sus secretos-. El punto es que ese mismo odio fue el que te hizo pensar y reaccionar así… ¿acaso la culpa no fue la que te movió a defender a Shun por todo este tiempo… pero lo sigues considerando una carga?  
-No… estoy seguro que no es eso… no sé qué demonios me pasó… solo sé que…- iba a añadir algo más cuando su celular sonó, tenía una llamada entrante, y de una de las pocas personas que quería escuchar ahora… y lo peor, ella estaba con las otras dos-. Deseame suerte.  
-Lo que deseo ahora, Ikki, es que vayas a buscar a tu hermano y te pudras- y sin decir nada más, cortó.

Ikki respiró profundo y contestó la llamada, alejando el celular un poco para que los gritos no perforasen sus oídos.

-¡Ikki! ¿¡Porque demonios hiciste eso?!  
-¡Juro que te mataré cuando regrese, maldito!  
-¡Tu auto es el que la paga caro!

Solo entendió aquello, pues después los dos chicos y Saori comenzaron a gritar cosas al unísono y rápidamente.

-¡Tranquilícense! ¡Dejen explicarles qué pasó!  
-¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Dejaste a Shun tirado de patitas a la calle!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Escúchenme! ¡Shun tiene una hija!  
-¡Eso…! Espera… ¡¿qué!?- preguntaron los tres al unísono, nuevamente.  
-El problema es que yo no recuerdo nada… solo sé que, lo que según Tatsumi es la hija de Shun, tiene cosmos… uno muy poderoso…  
-¿¡Y eso qué?!- gritó Hyoga enojado-. ¡Eso no es motivo para echar a tu hermano de la mansión! ¡No tienes derecho a eso!  
-¡¿Qué no entienden de "no recuerdo nada?!- gritó Ikki, desesperado, esperando a que alguien le creyese.  
-¡No te creo nada, Ikki! ¡Nada de nada!- gritó Seiya-. ¡Ahora mismo vamos hacia allá! ¡Y si no estás, las consecuencias serán peores!  
-Ikki… ¿a qué te refieres con un cos…?- quien sabe si fue Seiya quien colgó la llamada, tal vez Hyoga. Fuese como fuese, no dejaron terminar a la chica.

(…)

-¿Tú le crees?  
-No lo sé, Shunrei…- respondió el chico viendo hacia la distancia-. Ikki había cambiado bastante, pero...  
-Pero dijo algo sobre un cosmos…  
-Aunque yo considere eso como algo probable… dudo mucho que Seiya y Hyoga vayan a creer eso…  
-¿Y Saori?  
-Habrá que ver…- dijo el chico, para luego dejar salir un largo suspiro

(…)

-¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?!- gritó Seiya.  
-¡Es un idiota, por eso! ¡Te juro que cuando lleguemos a la mansión le daré un buen golpe!- respondió Hyoga mientras conducía y pensaba en la mejor manera de hacer recapacitar al peliazul.  
-¡Te ayudaré! ¡Si es posible, lo mandamos al hospital!

Mientras los chicos maldecían voz al viento a Ikki, Saori se mantenía pensando en lo que él había dicho…

 _-Un poderoso cosmos…_

(…)

-¿No está allí? Bien… muchas gracias- Ikki colgó el teléfono-. Tatsumi… ¿no sabes otro número de hoteles de la zona?  
-Enseguida busco más- el hombre asintió y siguió buscando en el ordenador.  
-Hermano… - murmuró Ikki para luego tomar el teléfono y llamar a otro de los números de los hoteles que Tatsumi había conseguido.

Tatsumi seguía buscando números, pero miraba de reojo al menor, pensando en por qué le estaba pidiendo ayuda. De los caballeros, Ikki era, a su parecer, el más orgulloso, y sabía que no le pediría ayuda a nadie, incluso aunque fuese por su hermano.  
Pero allí estaba pidiendo ayuda, y no solo a él, sino que también a Shiryu, quien al entrar le había propinado un golpe en la nariz (esperaba tener que separar al par debido a eso, pero el mayor solo bajó la cabeza y le pidió que fuese a buscar a su hermano a los restaurantes que frecuentaba).  
No sabía si la actitud rara se debía a que su especie de amnesia fuera real, pero al menos notaba que estaba arrepentido, muy arrepentido.

(…)

Era ya la madrugada cuando Nozomi se despertó llorando por lo que Shun supuso era hambre. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y sacó de la maleta que estaba en la mesa de noche lo necesario para preparar un biberón. Con una habilidad que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía preparó la leche con una sola mano, mientras con la otra seguía arrullando a la niña, que poco a poco bajaba el volumen de su llanto, hasta que terminó quedándose en completo silencio cuando su papá comenzó a alimentarla.

-Ahora ya no tiene caso mirar hacia otro lado- pensaba Shun al ver a su hija-. Todo lo que estuve esperando lo encuentro en ti.

El cuarto que había alquilado tenía una pequeña terraza que daba al jardín del hotel, y para no marearse por estar caminando solo en círculos decidió salir, y no pudo evitar sonreír la ciudad nevada. Tampoco pudo evitar volver a ver a la pequeña en sus brazos, que le regresaba el cielo en su mirada, y comprendió que podría pasar así con ella por el tiempo que fuese, que podría pasar así cada madrugada hasta que su función terminase.  
Al verla allí, tranquilamente, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptarla como su hija, sabía que a partir de ese momento la estaba dejándo de considerar como una tarea que cumplir, sentía eso que había escuchado de alguno de los profesionales a los que había acudido para saber qué hacer cuando el momento llegase: una completa devoción, incluso mayor a la que le tenía a Athena, pues le daba la sensación que viviría para proteger a esa niña con el enorme cosmos.

(…)

-¡¿Porqué?!  
-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! ¡No recuerdo nada!  
-¡¿Cómo no vas a recordar nada?! ¡Ikki, echaste a tu hermano de la mansión! ¡Ahora nos dices qué demonios hiciste y dónde está!  
-¡En eso estaba! ¡Justo antes que tú y Seiya comenzaran a golpearme!  
-No sé cómo demonios lo has hecho sin siquiera moverte de aquí- dijo Seiya molesto.  
-Me he pasado toda la tarde llamando a los hoteles de la zona. No pudo ir demasiado lejos porque no puede conducir, debió tomar el tren… o un taxi…  
-¿Y has encontrado algo?- preguntó Hyoga.  
-Estaba llamando a uno donde probablemente está Shun. Pero ustedes no me dejaron terminar de escuchar en que habitación está, muchas gracias.  
-Entonces vuelve a llamar- respondió Hyoga.  
-Si me sueltan podría hacerlo, ¿saben?

Seiya y Hyiga voltearon a verse. Soltaron al chico, quien se puso de pie y se acercó al teléfono con el número del lugar en la mano para marcar.

-¿No vas a golpearnos ni hacernos nada?- preguntó Seiya confundido.  
-¿Y eso que probaría? Ahora no es tiempo de eso- respondió molesto-. Solo quiero encontrar a mi hermano y entender por qué demonios reaccioné así.

No esperó mucho para que del otro lado de la línea contestaran y su mirada cambió de una seria a una esperanzada, anotó algo en el reverso del papel y diciendo un gracias terminó la llamada para después salir corriendo de la sala.  
Luego regresó y le arrebató las llaves de su carro a Hyoga, para luego tomar a Saori de la mano y tirar de ella para que lo acompañase, corriendo para salir de nuevo.

(…)

Ya era bastante tarde (¿o temprano?) cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta, por lo que la abrió sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía... se sentía tan a gusto en el lugar que sentía que estaba en su habitación. Aunque al ver quienes estaban allí trató de cerrar rápidamente; lastimosamente, su hermano la vio venir, por lo que interpuso su pie en el camino de la puerta.

-Hola, Shun- dijo Saori-. ¿Podemos pasar?

El peliverde negó energéticamente.

-Hermano, yo…- comenzó Ikki.  
-No… perdón… perdón…  
-No te disculpes… yo debería disculparme… - trató Ikki, pero su hermano volvió a negar.  
-Shun… ¿puedo ver a tu hija?- preguntó Saori, evitándole así al mayor seguir arruinando más las cosas con su hermano. Se acercó a la cama donde la bebé se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, e incluso así el cosmos que la pequeña irradiaba era enorme.  
Si bien ahora comprendía lo que Ikki había dicho, no le entraba a la cabeza cómo era posible que el fénix reaccionase de aquella manera, pues el cosmos no era ni violento ni se sentía peligroso, era quizás todo lo contrario: la tranquilidad de éste le hacía recordar los mejores momentos de su vida: sentía a su abuelo cerca de ella una vez más, revivía las las tardes en las que paseaba por los jardines de la mansión y él mencionaba una y otra vez lo bonito que era su vestido, a su mente se venían las veces en que había podido reír con sus amigos y caballeros, sentía cómo cada una de las cosas buenas de su vida iban y venían una y otra y otra vez.  
No entendía cómo alguien podía sentirse intimidado por aquellas imágenes, pero estaba consciente de que Ikki no era precisamente alguien predecible. y justo ahora hacía gala de ello.

Lo que Saori hubiera considerado normal habría sido una disculpa un tanto seca, como si al mayor no le importase lo que había hecho en absoluto, como si hubiese sido un desliz cualquiera; mas su sorpresa fue encontrar a Ikki bastante tranquilo, pero llorando y con una mirada de arrepentimiento total, lo que le hizo sonreír con nostalgia.  
Presentía que Shun lo perdonaría completamente en algún momento, no le guardaría ningún rencor, pero Ikki sería el primero en alejarse de él, queriendo evitar volver a decir las cosas que había dicho... pero debía recordar lo que ella misma decía de sus amigos: Shun era un baúl sin fondo respecto a los secretos e Ikki... bueno, quién sabía en lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando ese hombre.

* * *

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado!  
Dejen sus comentarios!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	7. VI

**N/A: Hola! Hoy vengo con actualización en el día previsto!  
Me siento bastante feliz por eso, y también porque a esta historia le falta muy poco para llegar a los mil vistos! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le están dando al fic… sea que lo hayan agregado a sus favoritos, lo sigan, comenten o sean lectores fantasmas.  
No estaría mal que comentaran para saber que les parece la historia, pero gracias por este logro!**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews!**

 **Shun and June: Jajajajaja, lo siento por eso… espero que pueda explicar las cosas más adelante… Gracias por comentar y añadirlo a tus favoritos!**

 **M.A: Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Loba-san: jejejejejejej… pronto todo se descubrirá… todo…  
jajajajaja, sí! Ohhh… interesante… YEAY! ACTUALIZACIÓN!  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **LAuren Saint Seiya: jajajajaja, entonces espero que lo que pasa en este capítulo te parezca conveniente… no es una paliza, pero espero que te parezca suficiente y por fin creas en la inocencia del pollo!  
Y con lo de Nozomi… pues sí y no… por mientras veamos a Shun como el mejor padre del mundo!  
Muchísimas gracias por comentar!**

 **Suri154: jajajaja, muchas gracias por comentar! Espero este también te guste!**

 **Ellerim y riosaku89: Muchas gracias por seguirlo!**

 **Sin más preámbulos, vamos con el capítulo!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA SON PROPIEDAD DE MASAMI KURUMADA.  
UNICAMENTE LA TRAMA E HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. **

* * *

VI

 _Dos años antes:_

Suspiró con pesadez al recordar cómo hacía tres años las cosas se habían complicado cuando regresó a la mansión para presentar a la niña. Por un momento todos dejaron de lado el tema del enojo con Ikki pues se mantenían felicitando a Shun por su responsabilidad, cierto castaño e mordía el labio para evitar hacer alguna pregunta respecto a la madre de la niña, e incluso ayudaban al mayor a bajar las compras que luego fueron a hacer para la bebé. Saori dijo que subiría a arreglar el cuarto de su amigo para que la pequeña estuviese cómoda allí y se llevó a Ikki para que le ayudase con su cometido y a la niña que estaba dormida, dejando a Shun en la sala con los demás para que explicase algunas de las cosas básicas que ellos ya sabían: cuantos días tenía la niña, por ejemplo.

Entre la plática del salón y la renovación del cuarto del chico a Nozomi le dio hambre e Ikki decidió bajar a prepararle el biberón, y para no hacerla esperar mucho, se la llevó en brazos. Bajó por las escaleras y fue a dar al salón, donde consiguió llamar la atención de Hyoga y Seiya, quienes no se tomaron bien el tema y comenzaron a gritarle de todo un poco: que si estaba siendo un hipócrita, que si tenía ningún derecho a llevar a la niña en brazos, que si pensaba llevarla a algún lado para dejarla abandonada, que no tenía derecho ni a ver a la criatura a la que tanto daño había echo.  
Y aún ahora, tres años después, recordaba como su hermano había agachado la mirada y aceptado todo lo que le decía, escuchando y sin discutir con ninguno de los otros dos, viendo a la niña que tenía en brazos con una mirada melancólica. Recordaba como, cuando Seiya le había preguntado si no pensaba responder nada había dicho que en cuanto terminara de arreglar las cosas iba a irse de la mansión, pero que si no quería que la niña tuviese hambre y comenzase a llorar otra vez que se apartara de su camino, y así lo hizo. Dio de comer a la niña, subió otra vez a ayudar a la joven, y cuando ella le dijo que ya habían terminado se fue a su habitación, preparó sus cosas y se fue  
Seiya y Hyoga se pasaron toda esa semana diciendo que solo esperaba una maldita oportunidad para irse y no regresar pero sin sentirse culpable y que por fin la había encontrado con el nacimiento de la niña, pero el sábado en la tarde, luego de la Universidad, lo encontraron allí ayudando a su hermano en un proyecto de las clases, y pareció que con el tiempo eso se hizo una costumbre.

-¿Estás pensando en ese día, no?- dijo Hyoga sentándose al lado de su amigo, quien se mantenía vigilando a la pequeña desde una banca de piedra. Shun asintió.  
-Lo perdonaste tan rápido… igual que siempre…- dijo Hyoga, haciendo que la mente del peliverde ya no pensara en la evolución de los hechos, sino en el discurso que su hermano le dio tres años atrás-. Pero al final de cuentas te conviene, ¿no?

El peliverde le miró extrañado, esperando una explicación de parte del rubio, quien hasta ahora notaba tenía betún en la cara.

-Ya sabes… ¿el tema de tu hija mordiendo a otros niños? ¿Ikki quedándose sin pastel porque está hablando con la maestra de tu hija?

Shun asintió, recordando lo que había sucedido, riendo otra vez al pensar que probablemente dejar a su hija con el publicista no era buena idea, sonriendo al recordar la insistencia de la niña para pasar tiempo con el mayor, como si tratase fuertemente de cumplir su misión sin estar consciente de cuál era.

-¿Shun? ¿Shuuuuuuuun?- Hyoga se dio por vencido. Su amigo no reaccionaba ante ningún llamado, golpe o mancha de betún que él pudiese hacer.

(…)

- _Los niños son los seres más inocentes. Por eso mismo pueden llegar a ser los más crueles._ _Todavía no me creo que hayan mocosos que puedan hacer eso..._

Se suponía que tenía que estar completamente pendiente de la calle, pero Ikki no podía evitar llevar las manos al volante con su mente recapacitando lo que venía de escuchar de la reunión. No podía haber esperado un poco más, no quería que al llegar su sobrina hubiese abierto los demás regalos y el suyo pasase desapercibido. Sabía que no era exactamente un regalo por el que un niño se emocionaría, pero la niña había estado bastante interesada por los temas de la botánica últimamente, que no le pareció mala idea comprarle una maceta con camelias para que cuidasen juntos.

Sabía que probablemente Nozomi iba a reclamarle por no haber estado allí, pero había accedido a ir por tres razones:primero, su hermano debía quedarse con su hija en su fiesta de cumpleaños; segundo, se sentía parcialmente culpable de que la niña reaccionase de maneras un tanto violentas, y por lo que su hermano le había explicado esa era la razón de la preocupación de la maestra; y tercero, no dejaba de sentirse culpable de lo que había hecho.  
Por eso fue al edificio donde estudiaban todos los pequeños, por eso en el carro iba preparándose mentalmente para no quedarse dormido en plena discusión con la maestra, y para evitar hacerle algún gesto pesado a la señora ya entrada en años que suponía era la maestra de su sobrina.

Pero no se encontró con una mujer entrada en años con lentes, sino que la mujer que le invitó a pasar a una de las mesas de picnic que estaban en el patio de juegos era una chica de su edad, a lo sumo unos dos años menor que él. Tratando de disimular su sorpresa pasó a presentarse como el tío de Nozomi y a explicar la razón por la que su hermano había faltado, la maestra asintió y pasó a contarle lo que había pasado.

Aparentemente desde el día familiar del año anterior *, al cual él había asistido junto a su hermano, algunos niños habían comenzado a decir cosas sobre su familia.

-Los niños comenzaron a hacer bromas- le explicó la maestra-. Casi siempre sobre el hecho que su hermano no es precisamente muy… comunicativo.  
-¿Se refiere al problema de habla que tiene mi hermano?  
-Sí. Al principio eran preguntas inocentes… ya sabe, le preguntaban cómo hacía para hablar con él, si no le era difícil.  
-Los niños son bastante curiosos- se limitó a responder.  
-Sí… pero como ella no respondía a sus preguntas comenzaron a… pues… bromear al respecto…  
-¿A qué se refiere con "bromear"?  
-Pues… los niños ya no le hablaban… me refiero a que dejaron de usar palabras para comunicarse con ella, y comenzaron a hablarle con mímicas. Nozomi no lo tomó muy bien y pues…  
-¿Fue cuando mordió al niño ese?  
-Básicamente. Fue su forma de defenderse… y luego les dijo, muy enojada, que no molestasen más a su papá. Me pareció algo tan lindo e inocente de su parte… claro está que la madre del niño no lo tomó así… y pues por eso necesitaba hablar con el encargado.  
-Podemos hacer algo… ¿qué le parece si tienen una conversación con la mamá del niño, el niño, mi hermano, mi sobrina y usted? Así los dos niños están presentes, Nozomi se disculpa y le expone los hechos a la mamá.

Ikki volvió a suspirar al recordar la reunión, faltaba poco para llegar y debía pensar bien cómo explicarle las cosas a su hermano y a Nozomi.

(…)

Shun se apoyó en el camión, el dolor de cabeza haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, sintiéndose mareado. Shiryu volteó a verlo preocupado, tomó la caja que tenía en sus manos para luego ponerle las manos en el hombro.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no dejas que Nozomi vaya al apartamento a jugar con Takeshi? Así tú descansas y mi hijo no me hace tirarme en el suelo para jugar a los carros. Ya deja que nosotros nos encarguemos del resto.

Shun asintió. Su hija y el pequeño de un año de su amigo se llevaban bastante bien, incluso parecía que la niña era como una figura de hermandad para el pequeño pelinegro. Además se sentía en la necesidad de descansar, por lo que asintió y subió a su recámara dándole gracias una vez más. Fue recostarse en su cama, apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y quedar dormido al instante, pero no esperaba volver a soñar, tampoco volver a encontrarse en esa caballa con aquella mujer.  
Pero fue verla y saber lo que le diría, su mirada dorada le hizo entender rápidamente lo que estaba pasando.

 _-El tiempo se acaba. Pronto será tu hora; la hora del que una vez fue El invisible._

XoxxoX

 **N/A:y**

 ***En japón el año escolar comienza en abril y termina en marzo. Nozomi cumple años en diciembre, por lo que sería de las menores de su clase (o eso según la información que encontre...)  
**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado!**

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios, animan mucho! Sea para decirme que les gusta la historia o en que puedo mejorar!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	8. VII

**N/A: Hola de nuevo! Este día es el último de las vacaciones, pero voy a seguir tratando de mantener el día de actualización.  
Eso sí, probablemente sea un poco más tarde de lo que últimamente he estado actualizando.**

 **Ahora responderé a sus reviews.**

 **Sakuragaby: tengo miedo de llegar al colegio mañana… si no me mata la shinigami me matas tú… pero eeeeeen fin, así están las cosas! Gracias por comentar!**

 **LAuren Saint Seiya: jajaja. Muchas gracias! Jajajaja, sí, el pollo quiere el perdón de Shun y de la gente!  
Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Suri154: gracias! :3**

 **Loba-san: jajajajajajaja, esas son otras opciones para defenderse… pero actuar como caníbal siempre ayuda (?)  
Jajajaja, gracias por comentar!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
UNICAMENTE LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. **

* * *

VII

 _Lo que todos buscamos es un sueño, y lo que todos encontramos es ese sueño, que puede tener un inicio lento o rápido... depende de que manera alcances el sueño. Pero una vez lo encuentras, éste te atrapa, volviéndote parte de él, no pudiendo distinguir la realidad. Pero ¿acaso quieres ver la realidad? ¿No me habías dicho que le temías?  
Sé que en algún momento deseaste cambiarla para mejorar la vida de alguna de tus personas más importantes: el lugar donde creciste, la forma en la que viviste tu niñez, los roles que cada uno de ustedes tuvieron que afrontar, la realidad "asquerosa" por la que pasaron. Si piensas todo esto, ¿por qué temer al sueño? ¿Por qué no te permites cerrar los ojos y soñar? No te lo permites porque simplemente no te quieres dejar vencer, no quieres darle a esa bella mujer la satisfacción de haberte encontrado, de haberte mostrado su efímera belleza, de negarte la realidad con sus ojos semejantes a la luna.  
_

 _Sin embargo no puedes librarte de su mano; si bien hay personas que buscan sumergirse en el sueño deliberadamente, sé que hay otras, como tú, que no corren a su encuentro, aunque tampoco le huyen. Una vez superada la necesidad de la desrealización, todo cambia y comienzas a cuestionarte si lo que se cuenta es verdad: si al cerrar tus ojos terminarás un ciclo y darás inicio a otro casi al mismo tiempo, si tu alma traspasará a un mejor lugar si simplemente desaparecerás en el espiral que simplemente llamamos **muerte.** En verdad me gustaría conocer tu respuesta, hermano. _

(…)

 _Ocho meses antes:_

Todo fue cayéndose de a poco, como si la barrera que evitaba que los sentimientos de Shun salieran a flote estuviera siendo asediada día tras día. Luego de casi dos años de una lucha difícil se encontraba vulnerable, los recuerdos dolorosos de su vida yendo y viniendo de su mente, las pesadillas que habían dejado de visitarle regresando tan bien. Aunque trataba de evitar dejar de dormir, le era casi imposible, por lo que la visión de las escaleras interminables llegaba cada noche, con una modificación incluso más dolorosa: ahora veía las muertes de sus amigos, incluso de las vidas pasadas, pero las palabras marcadas por la desesperanza de su hermano se escuchaban con fuerza por toda la sala donde se encontraba la escalinata, haciendo que al despertar recordara una y otra vez los errores de su vida, haciendo que pidiera perdón por todo y por nada a la vez.

Incluso había vuelto a ver su propio nacimiento como un error, volviendo a sentirse como el alma más pura del planeta: se sentía devastado y lastimado de nuevo, simulando tranquilidad y una sonrisa cuando los doctores llegaban a hacer la rutina del día, y luego de que ellos se fueran sacaba su cuaderno y comenzaba a escribir, esperando terminar sus escritos que leerían más pronto de lo que sus amigos imaginaban.

(...)

Probablemente a su hermano no le haría mayor gracia que dejase en casa ajena a la pequeña Nozomi, pero aunque fuese tío; un tío bastante exagerado por cualquier cosa que le pasase a su sobrina, cabe destacar; primero había sido un hermano mayor, y ahora que Shun estaba hospitalizado con una enfermedad desconocida, presuntamente cardíaca, era mucho más importante su rol como hermano.

Y aunque su hermano pudiese molestarse, la rutina parecía gustarle a la niña; primero pasaba trayendo a Nozomi en la escuela, la llevaba a su lugar de trabajo hasta que las horas laborales terminaran. Allí sus compañeros ayudaban a la niña a hacer sus tareas, mientras ella pasaba "escondida" en su oficina: se colocaba debajo del escritorio del adulto, diciendo que se quedaría allí abajo porque el jefe de su tío podía regañarle y echarla del lugar. Ikki reía cada vez que su jefe entraba y le ofrecía a la niña un dulce o algo de comer, sin que ella sospechara la autoridad del hombre.  
Así pasaban toda la tarde hasta las seis de la tarde, hora de salida del mayor, para luego pasar comprando tres platos de comida en algún restaurante que se encontraran en el camino a casa de la maestra de Nozomi. Y estaba consciente que Shun se molestaría por eso, pero debía hacerlo para poder infiltrarse en la noche al hospital y poder acompañarlo unas horas, pues su horario laboral no le dejaba ir a verlo en las horas de visita.

-Me siento mal por dejarte con Ayame... pero no hay nadie con quien dejarte...  
-¿Y mis tíos?  
-Seiya y Saori están demasiado ocupados con el tema de la fundación,y en la casa de Shiryu y Shunrei no dormirías por estar jugando a los videojuegos con Takeshi.  
-¿Y el tío Hyoga?  
-Yo con ese idiota no te dejo. Te termino encontrando muerta en la mañana y...- se detuvo al recordar que estaba hablando con una niña pequeña-. Como sea, el punto es que me siento mal por dejarte con Ayame... aunque ella se ofreció...  
-Es que ustedes dos son muy amigos... Es raro...  
-En realidad no lo es tanto... compartimos un par de clases comunes en la Universidad.  
-Pero según el tío Hyoga tú no tenías amigos y todos te odiaban...  
-Sí, pero cuando comencé a ir más seguido a tu escuela ella me reconoció y comenzamos a platicar al respecto... Y entonces terminamos llevándonos bien.  
-Igual es raro...  
-¿No te gusta quedarte con ella?  
-¡Sí me gusta! Pero tú dices que te sientes mal por dejarme con ella y...- la niña se detuvo al escuchar como el teléfono de su tío sonaba-. Te están llamando.

Le pasó el celular al mayor, quien respondió y dijo que ya iban de camino, que le llevaba ya la cena para que comieran con la niña, y volvió a agradecerle el favor. Pero no esperaba que aquella fuese la última noche en que se escabullía al hospital, nii la maestra esperaba que aquella noche fuese la última en que ayudaba a Ikki en sus formas extrañas de cuidar a su hermano.

(…)

Ya eran las once de la noche y seguía sin poder dormir, así que salió a prepararse un té, esperando así poder relajarse. Cuando iba a apagar el fuego de la estufa, escuchó un grito que provenía de su habitación, sumado con golpes de cosas cayendo de los estantes. Se apresuró a ver qué sucedía, pues temía que algún libro o algún objeto que tenía en su gran estantería le hubiese caído a la niña, sin embargo cuando entró a la habitación aquello fue lo último que le preocupó.  
Si bien el suelo estaba lleno de trozos de cerámica, papeles desperdigados y objetos tirados, Nozomi estaba sentada en su cama, donde no había caído nada, y detrás de ella otra chica como de dieciséis años, quien parecía la versión futura de la pequeña de cinco años, siendo la única diferencia notoria el cabello rubio que caía como cascada por su hombro y la cornucopia que llevaba en sus manos. Pero sin duda se parecían muchísimo: el color y la forma de la mirada eran idénticas, y la forma de la cara de la mayor recordaba mucho a la de la pequeña... casi no cambiaría en un futuro, pensó.

Salió de sus reflexiones cuando escuchó como ambas cantaban al mismo tiempo. No podía entender qué decían, quizás hablaban en otro idioma, pero sentía cómo aquella melodía le transmitía una tranquilidad melancólica, resonando en su mente e incitándole a dormir, a perderse en sus sueños. No entendía por qué, pero aquella canción le pensar en alguna historia, sobre alguien con una gran esperanza frente al futuro, pero al mismo tiempo, con una tristeza inimaginable.

* * *

 **N/A: Pues bien, aquí está la actualización.  
Creo que me quedó bastante… pues… okay, ni yo sé como escribí lo primero… ni el capítulo en general….  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, crítica constructiva, lo que les pareció… todo es apreciable!**

 **Y sin más, me despido…**

 **F. Rui-chan**


	9. VIII

**N/A: PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Sé que me he tardado mucho… pero tal parece que a mi querido profesor de sociales no le gustan las tardes de ocio.  
Y pues, probablemente no pueda actualizar un día de semana exacto… pero sí lo terminaré. Ya falta poco para el final! **

**Y pues, para no seguirles atrasando responderé a sus reviews:**

 **Shun and June: Sí, ya pronto Shuncito morirá… gracias por leer!**

 **Sakuragaby: … el ratón y el vaquero? Esa era de las que sí me gustaban… jejejeje  
Bueh, no hemos muerto! Lo que en verdad murió fueron nuestras tardes de ocio!  
Gracias por comentar! **

**Loba-san: jejejejejejejejeje… es con amor! Okay no._.  
Gracias por comentar!**

 **Y sin más preámbulo, el capitulo!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
UNICAMENTE LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

* * *

VIII

Lo veo allí, sentado en la camilla del hospital, como el pequeño de cinco años que se despertaba a media noche porque tenía pesadillas: temblando, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas. Pero soy consciente que no es miedo lo que tiene… es un sentimiento diferente, un sentimiento que no puedo descifrar. Pues lo veo allí, con su mirada perdida y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, sin que le importe. Probablemente ni siquiera lo nota, sé que está tan perdido en sus pensamientos; su mirada puesta en la puerta, pero sin observar nada, sin ver nada.

Y aunque me duela, no puedo hacer nada más que verle, no puedo hacer nada más que escucharle, no puedo hacer nada más que estar aquí, a su lado, evitando que se comience a hacer daño como antes; no puedo hacer nada más que abrazarle para que sus uñas no se claven en su piel, para que sus manos no comiencen a tirar de su cabello; no puedo hacer nada más que escuchar sus disculpas, disculpas que no debe hacer pues jamás hizo algo malo. Básicamente no puedo hacer nada más que "apoyarle", estar allí tratando que reaccione, sin ningún resultado.

-Quiero que lo entiendan… enserio quiero que todos lo entiendan, ¿sabes? Quiero que todos ellos sigan lo que he escrito, quiero que no discutan nada y solo lean el cuaderno.

No entiendo nada de lo que dice, no entiendo a quien se lo dice, solo sé que no es a mí, no parece esperar una respuesta de mi parte. Sin embargo soy consciente que se refiere a los que estamos detrás del mundo mítico, sé que se refiere al cuaderno que siempre llevaba a todos lados para escribir algo, el que nos era prohibido tocar.

-Quiero que comprendan que no solo vi todo lo que allí narro, no solo hice mi mayor esfuerzo para entender lo que vi, no solo conseguí entenderlo, sino que lo viví. Viví cada cosa que he escrito… y por eso espero que no se molesten.

Al voltear a ver a mi hermano veo sus ojos, aquellos ojos que no esperaba volver a ver, aquellos ojos que tanto dolor nos causaron a todos, aquellos ojos de un color azul tan puro, tan tranquilo… aquellos ojos que eran tan característicos de Hades.

-Pero no solo espero que me perdonen por el cuaderno… ojalá que me perdonen por nunca alcanzar a llenar las expectativas que tenían de mí. Por jamás poder defenderme por mi cuenta, por hacer que tuvieran que defenderme de cada persona a mí alrededor para no volver a los abismos de mí mismo, de mi conciencia. Lamento todas y cada una de las cosas que hice perjudicaron a alguna persona.  
-Hermano, no digas eso…- pero olvido que no me escucha, que aunque grite y le golpee donde él está no alcanzará a escuchar mi voz.  
-Pido perdón porque con mi vida sacrifiqué muchas otras. Pido perdón por tener tantas inseguridades al momento de dejar que la misión continúe… pero, si es que puedes, me gustaría que les dejases un mensaje…  
-¡¿A quién le hablas, Shun!? ¡Hermano, hermano!  
-Quiero volver a verlos… como en las vidas pasadas que he visto… como en esta vida… quiero volver a poder decirles _hermanos_ , a poder volver a reír de trivialidades como alguien sin responsabilidades, quiero volver a luchar contra ustedes.

Le suelto y comienzo a agitarle a los lados. No puede decir eso, no puede decir que va a resignarse a la muerte y ya… no puede perder la esperanza en un lugar que no es el Infierno… no alguien como él, no alguien que puede sonreír, que puede cambiar su destino si está dispuesto a ello… no él.

-Por eso, hija del Caos y madre de gracias y desgracias, permíteme que todo esto llegue a ellos. Permíteme que la misión se complete con ella- mi hermano entonces cerró los ojos, y comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente. Su cosmos disminuía notablemente, mientras otro que no había notado hasta ahora se fortalecía de a poco.

Grito, llamo a enfermeras, doctores, a quien sea. Golpeo las paredes esperando que alguien cercano me escuche. Pero nadie llega, nadie lo hace, solo puedo escuchar una voz delicada, que canta una melodía que no puedo comprender, pero que sé es algo melancólico, algo triste que me hace cerrar los ojos de a poco, perderme en el mundo, dejar que mi hermano muera… y aunque quiero luchar, quiero ponerme de pie y hacerle frente a lo que se venga con tal que él se mantenga aquí y bien.  
Pero la mujer de cabellos negros ya está aquí. Shun poco a poco pierde más y más poder y solo me dejo ir por la tranquilidad de la canción.

(…)

Me desperté al sentir el frío en mi cara, era ya de mañana y me encontraba sentado en las sillas de espera del hospital, con Hyoga a mi lado. Sería más normal si tuviera una sonrisa al ver que su especie de broma había salido bien, pero el rubio tenía un semblante serio… no, era más bien triste, melancólico, con rastros de haber llorado hacía no mucho. Entonces entendí que aquello no había sido una pesadilla más, de esas que había estado teniendo desde hacía unos meses. Ahora había sido algo real, quisiese afrontarlo o no.

-Mira, Ikki… yo lo siento mucho pero…  
-¿Entonces hoy ya se fue? ¿Para siempre?- el rubio confirmó mis teorías al asentir y morderse el labio, esperando una reacción violenta de mí, probablemente. Con un además le indiqué que quería escuchar que había pasado.  
-Los doctores dicen que probablemente haya muerto de un paro cardíaco… o paro respiratorio… no estoy seguro, pero fue paro de algo. Dicen que no creen necesario hacer autopsia, pero que…  
-¿Quién me encontró en la habitación de Shun?  
-¿De qué hablas?- el rubio me miró entre molesto por interrumpir lo que quería comunicarme y extrañado-. Todos dicen que desde anoche estás aquí en la sala de emergencias, no sé si dormido o desmayado.  
-¿Qué demonios dices, Hyoga?  
-Sí… bueno, digo que no estoy cien por ciento seguro si estabas dormido o desmayado, porque después de hablar con los doctores y todo eso te traté de despertar… y he estado así como por cinco minutos. Luego me aburrí, vi que estabas usando el oasis de agua como almohada y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que tomar un conito y despertarte a la antigua.  
-¡¿Estuve aquí desde un principio?! ¿¡En esta sala de espera?!  
-¡No grites!- Hyoga me tomó por los hombros al tiempo que me gritaba. Entendió su error y se sentó a mi lado, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro-. Mira, sé que es difícil llevar esto, era tu hermano y la única persona que en verdad te llegó a importar… pero quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para ti. Ambos hemos perdido a alguien muy importante hoy, Ikki, pero comprende que el llorar está bien, que sólo porque no sea tu hermano no significa que no puedes confiar en mí.  
-Gracias, pero no gracias. No quiero que me tengan lástima ni nada por el estilo; tú lo dijiste, ambos perdimos a alguien sumamente importante hoy, así que tienes todo el derecho a sentirte mal, pero no quiero que pienses que mi dolor es mayor que el tuyo.  
-Pero en realidad…  
-Porque cada quien tiene su percepción del dolor. Tu dolor no es menor que el mío, mi dolor no es mayor que el de ustedes. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque no puedo meterme dentro de sus cabezas o sus corazones o de donde sea que salgan los sentimientos y sentir lo que ustedes sienten… eso es algo que aprendí por las malas hace no mucho tiempo, y lo que probablemente hizo que perdiera a mi hermano. Así que quita esa faceta de tristeza por mí, siéntete triste si quieres, pero no lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ti y los sentimientos que tienes ahora.

Hyoga se quedó callado por un momento, probablemente meditando lo que había dicho. Luego de un rato se puso de pie e hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera, por lo que así lo hice. Era el momento de las explicaciones, los pésames y las disculpas casi rutinarias, el papeleo...  
Hablando con los doctores descubrimos algo que en verdad no me esperaba: Shun tenía un testamento hecho desde hacía cinco años, poco después del nacimiento de mi sobrina.  
El abogado nos explicó todo lo que Shun había especificado respecto a sus bienes: como era de esperarse, lo que heredaría del viejo Kido pasaba a ser donación en distintas fundaciones, pero la mayor parte a la fundación que lleva el mismo nombre que el de aquél hombre; pero lo que había generado en vida, ese dinero que había conseguido trabajando honradamente, y sus pertenencias le quedarían a su hija, de quién yo sería tutor legal a petición de él. Solo había una pequeña cosa, algo tan mínimo que podría parecer insignificante apara cualquiera (aunque mi hermano no generó millones, así que su capital no era algo que muchos desearían), que nos había dejado a sus hermanos: una carta que debía ser leída por todos en el salón de la mansión: Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, yo, incluso Nozomi…

Al terminar de hablar con el abogado y terminar con todo lo referente al papeleo, cada quien se fue por su lado: Hyoga se dirigió a la mansión mientras yo fui a casa de Ayame a traer a mi sobrina y explicar lo que había pasado. Al llegar obviamente me ahorré el explicarle lo referente al episodio en la habitación del hospital, eso me lo guardaría para mí mismo. Pero sí le respondí cuando me preguntó la hora en la que presuntamente mi hermano había muerto, y cuando le respondí su semblante cambió de tristeza y comprensión a sorpresa en un instante.

-¿Pasa algo?  
-¿Ah, qué? No, nada… voy a ir a traer a Nozomi, está jugando allá atrás… hay té en la tetera por si quieres. Sírvete, estás en tu casa…

Y se fue sin dejarme preguntarle por su obvia reacción, para luego echarme de su casa en el instante en que volvió con la pequeña pelirroja y la maleta de ésta. La saludé como siempre, pero incluso ella estaba un poco desanimada, todo el camino lo hacia la mansión lo recorrimos en un inusual silencio. Ella viendo por la ventana, sin decir nada, yo tratando de poner en palabras lo que había pasado, comentar algo sobre la muerte de mi hermano... Al final decidí hacerlo en el salón, donde ya todos debían estar reunidos.  
Y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber dejado que entre todos sus tíos le explicáramos lo que había pasado, fue duro para todos tratar de explicarlo sin perder la compostura, sobretodo para Saori, pero a la larga resultó salir bastante bien: al entrar ya estaban todos en el salón principal, todos sentados en los sillones, hablando quedo, Saori llorando. Cuando Nozomi la vio, se acercó rápidamente y se sentó en su regazo para poder abrazarla, y fue cuando decidimos comenzar a explicar lo que había pasado... no recuerdo muy bien cómo fue, solo sé que al terminar todos estábamos más tranquilos, si bien la niña lloraba no lo había tomado a mal.  
No hubo mayores inconvenientes para leer la carta, que se me fue entregada para leer en voz alta.

 _Queridos amigos:_

 _Creo que no debo decir eso de "si están leyendo esto es porque…", es algo un poco repetitivo. Pero sí, he querido dejarles un mensaje final en un trozo de papel, ya que quiero que mi voluntad se cumpla verdaderamente._

 _Como ya he colocado en mi testamento, deseo y espero que mi hermano mayor, Ikki, sea el tutor de Nozomi, a quien le dejo mis posesiones. Más allá de esto quiero explicarles muchas cosas, la gran mayoría de éstas algo que simple y sencillamente me atemorizaba decirles, algo que, en su calidad de conocedores del mundo mítico, espero crean y ejecuten tal como aquí lo pido. Pero antes de eso déjenme decirles algunas cosas._

 _Es gracioso como la muerte de alguien joven conmociona a muchas personas, porque para muchos un hombre de veintiséis años sigue siendo un joven, quien no ha visto más allá de dos décadas del mundo, que no ha podido alcanzar una completa madurez, que lleva muy poco como alguien completamente independiente (y es en muchos casos aún dependiente de ciertas personas en ciertos aspectos). Es gracioso como la muerte de alguien joven es como un cuchillo, como rebana sin mayores consideraciones la vida de muchas personas, no solo de aquella que muere. Pero me parece aún más gracioso cómo una vez has muerto la gente comienza a escuchar lo que alguna vez dijiste, cómo todos se entristecen cuando al fin ésta persona ha alcanzado el sueño… y, sobretodo, es gracioso que alguien sepa que está destinado a morir._

 _Y es gracioso porque se nos dice que el sentido de la vida es vivir, vivir y no permitir que lo que no está a tu alcance te lo impida, ya que desde el punto de que tengas un alma, de que tengas tu esencia, de que tú seas nadie más que tú es ese… vivir.  
Pero ¿qué pasa cuando, literalmente, vives pero a la vez sabes que ya estás muerto? No hablo precisamente de vampiros, zombies o espectros, más bien hablo de lo que terminas siendo al ser el contenedor de Hades, cuando sales vivo de esa experiencia y luego sales del inframundo, dejando de "vivir" como alguien normal. Estás en ese fino hilo entre la vida y la muerte,y siempre te mantendrás allí, pues ya no eres una deidad, pero tampoco eres un ser humano común y corriente. _

_Entonces un dios, el que sea, viene y te ofrece un proyecto... y tú decides trabajar en uno que viene del caos. Es entonces cuando vuelves a vivir, pero solo hasta que seas necesario para el proyecto, luego regresas o al hilo o a la muerte, aunque ahora el hilo no es tan filosófico y es mucho más visible, mucho más real.  
No quería pasar mi "vida" en el hilo, conectado a una máquina para poder seguir como un recordatorio a mis amigos, por lo que creo que e obvio lo que decidí. Pero no solo dije que sí al proyecto para volver a vivir, en realidad quería dejar atrás ciertas cosas,_ _conseguir olvidar poco a poco lo que alguna vez fui. Y si bien lo conseguí, siempre quedaron pequeñas memorias de lo que vi en el hilo: recuerdos de las almas más atormentadas, fueran éstas conocidas o desconocidas, fueran sus almas o las de algún enemigo. Y las que nunca pude olvidar fueron las de ustedes, mis amigos y mis hermanos, quienes entraron al Hades para derrotar a su gobernante, y quienes dejaron allí retazos de sus vidas, uniendo los que allí estaban con sus recuerdos._

 _Espero comprendan que, por una u otra razón, conozco tantas cosas de ustedes a través de la muerte, que para no sentirme mal conmigo mismo he debido escribir y ahora comparto con ustedes._ _Espero no les moleste esto… entré en sus recuerdos sin querer, probablemente en algunos que ustedes no quería que conociera, pues están relacionados con ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que tiene el humano: la muerte. Pero sepan que c_ _ada parte de su vida, cada acción que realizaron, cada acción que iba destinada para ustedes… lo sentí en mi propia piel, con sus sentimientos._ _Cada uno tiene una carta personal, todas dentro de aquél cuaderno que siempre llevaba, donde no solo están éstas, sino también algunos de los sueños que tuve; historias con mucho, poco o nulo sentido; dibujos y, lo más importante, la explicación del proyecto del que he hablado._

 _Hermano, sé que querrás leerlo, pero te pediré que no lo hagas. Te pido que aguardes a poder leer la carta que he escrito para ti, la última de éstas, y que ninguno de ustedes le expliquen. No sé si ahora te diste cuenta, pero aunque no sea tan independiente como esperarías, tengo razones bastante acertadas de porqué pedirte que seas el único de todos que te quedes en la duda._

 _Espero que no me odien, o al menos, no me odien más de lo que me he llegado a odiar a mí mismo; espero que no se enojen por haber entrado a sus vidas sin haber pedido permiso; espero quieran leer los recuerdos de la muerte, para no sentirme tan mal conmigo mismo: pero sobretodo espero me olviden, o al menos me recuerden como algo bueno.  
_ _Porque yo sé que en esta vida los vi y los recordaré hasta mi último día como la mejor cosa que pudo pasarme, as_ _í como lo pensé en las vidas pasadas, y así como lo pensaré en las futuras._

 _Los quiere y espera:_

 _Su amigo y Hermano.  
Shun Kido._

* * *

 **N/A: Y PUES YA ESTA! PRONTO SALDRA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! NO MORE HIATUS! RUI-CHAN IS BACK!**

 **Gracias por la grandísima espera... creo que fue una completa falta de inspiración sumado a muchas otras cosas... pero sí, esta vez sí vuelven los vómitos textuales. Pronto, el último capítulo (y un epílogo, porque soy yo, jaja)  
Se les quiere mucho, nos vemos dentro de poco!  
F. Rui-chan**


	10. IX

**N/A: Y pues… regresé! Después de un enoooooooooooooooooooooorme tiempo ya volví, y esta vez sí voy a cumplir con lo que falta.  
No pienso escribir aquí demasiado, no voy a excusarme por la ausencia… Pero quiero darles las gracias por los comentarios y por su apoyo.  
Debo darle gracias especiales a sakuragaby, que ha pasado todo este año insistiendo para que actualice, y pues, esto va dedicado para ella, sobretodo porque esta semana fue su cumpleaños y ajá... Gracias, reverenda pasmada!**

 **Y sin más preámbulo, el capítulo!**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. **

* * *

**-IX-**

Seiya volvió a suspirar, Shiryu volvió a negar con la cabeza y Hyoga volvió a cambiar la posición en la que estaba sentado. Todo simultáneamente, como lo habían estado haciendo desde que Ikki había entrado al despacho de Kido con Nozomi. Trataban de digerir la información que recién adquirían, recordando una y otra vez las cartas que habían leído, el mensaje que Shun les había dejado.  
Los tres sabían que algún dios se estaría riendo de la desgracia de todos; seguramente les parecía gracioso que su amigo tuviese que haber visto algunos de los más dolorosos momentos de sus vidas, recordando a través de la muerte sus heridas más profundas y sintiéndolas como propias, viviéndolas como cuando ocurrieron, sin dejarle cambiar nada… Solo observar impotente, molesto, triste. El mismo Shun lo había dicho; una sensación de dolor e impotencia le recorrió cuando tuvo que dejar a aquella mujer en las frías aguas de Siberia, cuando aquel grito desgarrador brotó de su garganta después de aquel suicidio, cuando tuvo que observar a aquellos hombres que pudo llamar maestros y cuando tuvo que reconocer un frío cadáver en la morgue. No podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo, molesto, al recordar cómo había matado y resucitado a un amigo, cómo había asesinado a su compañero de entrenamiento, como había esparcido sangre con sus manos por toda la tierra. No podía dejar de confundirle la vaga imagen de una mujer de largos cabellos negros, o aquella mujer de mirada de chocolate.  
Pero cuando volvía a ser capaz de pensar como él, de manejar su cuerpo, el de aquel joven que se había visto obligado a soportar todo aquello, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Había entrado sin autorización a los momentos más difíciles y oscuros de sus amigos, y por ello pedía perdón.

Las cartas se parecían tanto en esos aspectos, y todos lo sabían sin siquiera abrir la boca y comentar algo. Era como si los tres supieran qué contenía la carta del otro, y los tres supieran sobre qué meditaban. Porque sí, que su amigo hubiese vivido tantas cosas de sus vidas, que incluso diese detalles de aquellos recuerdos, era sorprendente y doloroso. Pero lo que les mantenía pensando era el último párrafo de la carta, donde Shun había comentado algo sobre un plan de los dioses que les beneficiaría, pero no daba mayores detalles al respecto. Y por lo que habían entendido, sería Ikki quien les comentaría lo que sucedía con Nozomi.

Mientras tanto el susodicho no salía del despacho, donde solo se escuchaban las rítmicas respiraciones de tío y sobrina, uno al borde del colapso, la otra dormida tranquilamente en uno de los tantos sofás que había en la habitación. El mayor estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de caoba que ahora pertenecía a Saori, su cabeza entre sus manos mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper a reír, no quería despertar a Nozomi ni hacer que los demás llegasen corriendo a ver qué pasaba. No quería soltar otro sonido que no fuese su respiración, temía terminar arruinando la calma que hasta ahora había alcanzado. La risa que tenía atorada en su garganta era irónica, cargada de tristeza y dolor. ¿Por qué él debía saberlo todo? ¿Por qué justamente la única persona que no quería que supiera nada sobre su pasado debía haber visto sus recuerdos más profundos?  
Comprendía que su hermano no tenía la culpa de nada, pero en verdad le dolía el quedar con su alma completamente desnuda ante la persona que más necesitaba que le viese como alguien fuerte, como alguien en quien confiar. Y no solo le dolía, sino que lo que estaba allí escrito lo confundía, le impactaba.

Pasó nuevamente las páginas del cuaderno, admirando los dibujos que su hermano había hecho (interesándose muy poco en lo que allí estaba escrito para que los demás lo leyeran), observando detenidamente los retratos y paisajes que entre las páginas se encontraban. Sus favoritos eran tres: un paisaje helado, con un océano casi congelado y un barco a la deriva; el retrato de perfil de quien quería pensar era su madre, con aquella mirada llena de paz que creía recordar, sosteniendo a un pequeño en brazos; y el último, el boceto de un bebé en la cuna, aparentemente dormido, con una pequeña mano en su cabeza, como acariciándola.  
En la siguiente hoja de este último dibujo se encontraba la carta que su hermano había escrito, y la leyó una vez más, creyendo que a más veces la leyera, más cosas entendería… Tuvo que contener de soltar nuevamente la risa seca ante su pensamiento.

 _Ikki:_

 _Supongo que a ti es al que más disculpas debo pedirle, dejándote de último para leer lo que está aquí, pero entiende que eres al que más le escribí, y estoy seguro que vas a ser el que más tiempo te lleves pensando después, más si consideramos que leerás esto más de dos veces, tratando de comprender mejor las cosas al repetir lo que aquí dice una y otra vez, algo que espero puedas realizar, porque creo que la persona que más me importa que entienda las cosas que aquí escribo eres tú, hermano._

 _Ser el contenedor de Hades fue algo muy difícil para mí en todos los momentos. Cuando descubrí qué era y por qué era aquello, cuando tuve que luchar contra una fuerza que me sobrepasaba en poder, cuando la Guerra Santa terminó, durante el coma, durante todos estos años… sé que eres consciente de ello, viviste conmigo muchos de esos momentos. Sin embargo ciertos eventos ocurrieron mientras me encontraba en coma o mientras dormía, las pesadillas sobre el Inframundo me perseguían, convirtiendo los ratos en los que cerraba los ojos en torbellinos de gritos, pestilencia, muerte, dolor y una especie de luz negra, que generaba que el caos dentro de mi mente se hiciera más y más grande, así que cuando se me presentó un sueño diferente, la ilusión de aquel lugar_ _ **cambiante**_ _, y en éste se me ofreció un trato que me permitiría soñar otras cosas, no dudé en aceptar lo que allí se me proponía._

 _Pero para que entiendas por qué acepté morir ahora de tan buena gana debes saber cómo funcionaban los sueños: me adentraba en la piel de ustedes, de mis compañeros de batalla, en momentos en que la muerte se les había acercado, fuera alguien cercano a ustedes, fuera alguien por quienes se sintieran culpables, fuera alguien a quien ustedes habían matado, fueran (incluso) ustedes mismos los que hubiesen entrado y regresado a los dominios del que trató de poseer mi alma.  
Y me sentía mal, hermano, me sentía como basura al pensar que había hurgado en memorias que ustedes no querían mostrar, me había apoderado de eventos de su historia que les había marcado, había visto algo que no debía ver. Sin embargo el ver tus recuerdos de la misma manera en la que tú los viste me ayudó a entender mejor qué hay dentro de tu cabeza, por qué tienes ciertas actitudes, la razón de tus cotidianos escapes… pude comprender tantas cosas que no me dijiste y, aunque me sienta mal al escribirlo y revelártelo, me pareció algo bueno. Ahora no me parecía que te excusaba frente a las personas, más bien estaba ahondando en los sentimientos que tenías, aunque no me lo dijiste nunca._

 _Estoy seguro que ahora te preguntas qué tanto sé, y he de confesarte que mientras escribo esto sé mucho más de ti, de tu historia y de nuestra familia de lo que tú crees saber, pero como soy un buen hermano te comentaré lo que descubrí. (¿Ves por qué debías ser el último? Vas a estar aquí un buen rato)._

 _Sé que recuerdas poco de la vida que tuvimos por tan poco tiempo en aquella casa pequeña, solo tres personas que vivían con lo justo y necesario. Me duele saber que el recuerdo más conciso que tienes de ese tiempo es la noche que tuvimos que salir huyendo debido al incendio que comenzó a destruir nuestro hogar, el que ahora comprendo fue provocado por los servidores de Hades en un intento de recuperarme, buscando dejarme sin madre ni hermano desde pequeño para que ellos pudieran criarme sin mayores problemas.  
Sin embargo mamá te despertó a mitad de la noche, justo cuando el incendio empezaba a expandirse, y te hizo salir conmigo en brazos, diciéndote que debías esperarla frente la estación de policía más cercana.  
El instinto materno me sorprende aún ahora, pues fue justo cuando saliste del edificio en llamas que los dioses gemelos realizaban una barrera para que nadie saliera de allí._

 _Después nos encontramos con Pandora, quien consiguió manipular tus recuerdos, consiguiendo que a través del colgante la conexión con Hades nunca se perdiera, permitiendo que al final nuestras almas se trataran de unir. Y aunque al día de hoy tú te sigues culpando respecto a que nunca me separara del dios, pues no pudiste evitar que me marcaran con la frase Your Ever, aunque no tuviste la culpa de nada. No puedo decir "te perdono por eso, hermano", porque no hay nada que perdonarle al niño de dos años que no pudo enfrentarse a una deidad por el simple hecho de que era demasiado grande para afrontarla._

 _Pero en ese momento poco importaba el futuro lejano, solo debíamos llegar donde mamá nos había indicado. Y lo conseguiste, nos llevaste a un lugar donde nos atendieron y buscaron con quién dejarnos, sin resultados, por lo que terminamos en el orfanato de la fundación de Kido, a comenzar con el tema de ser piezas de ajedrez para los dioses: ir a una de las islas a entrenar para ganar una armadura y poder servir a Atena y, por ende, tener que separarnos. Decidiste cambiar lugares conmigo, decidiste que irías a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, y en un principio pensé que jamás sabría lo que te pasó allí para que volvieras tan diferente, por qué las cosas habían terminado así. Sin embargo ya llegué a entenderlo todo, tal vez no de la manera más adecuada, pero sí, lo vi y lo viví. Ese contraste de búsqueda de odio por parte de tu maestro y la esperanza y aprecio que aquella chica llamada Esmeralda podía mostrar, pasar cuestionando los métodos del hombre que quería volverte más fuerte mientras la chica rubia curaba tus heridas, el amor que a la larga terminaste sintiendo… Y lo que ocurrió después. El sacrificio que ella hizo por ti, pero que sólo generó que el odio se apoderara de ti y que la esperanza desapareciera de tu vocabulario. Y esos momentos eran una mezcla de dolor, de tristeza y enojo, aunque también me sentía tranquilo al saber que alguien te cuidó a tal grado que no pudiste olvidarla, y me alegraba por ti al ver cómo poco a poco tratabas de superarla._

 _Cada vez que desaparecías ibas a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, alargando la despedida con Esmeralda, dejando muchos recuerdos en aquella cumbre de a poco, hasta que terminaste dejando ir aquel recuerdo, justo cuando la batalla contra Hades estaba comenzando. Y ser el Contenedor en ese entonces no fue fácil, pero tampoco lo fue sentir todo tu dolor y desesperación cuando te enteraste quién era y tomaste la decisión de pelear contra el mismísimo dios del Inframundo para liberarme del tormento.  
Lo más difícil de sentir tu historia a través de mi propia piel fue el pensar todo lo que tú pensaste, considerar que eras el peor hermano del mundo por todo lo que hiciste a su debido tiempo, o bien por las cosas que dejaste de hacer, cuando suponías lo peor respecto a lo que me ocurriría, porque después, al despertar y mirarte en la cama del hospital o vigilándome después de una pesadilla sabría que no podía solo soltar un "no te preocupes, hermano", porque no entenderías, porque no podría explicarte cara a cara lo que pasaba, porque ni yo lo entendía bien. Así como tampoco entendía por qué también podía entrometerme en la vida de Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu, o porque las pesadillas eran tan peculiares y realistas. _

_Por mucho tiempo me pregunté aquello, hasta que una noche no soñé nada que tuviera que ver con el Inframundo o la muerte, sino que soñé con un lugar tan_ _ **cambiante**_ _donde se me presentó la madre de gracias y desgracias, ofreciéndome un trato para detener las pesadillas, un plan que ayudaría a que la Esperanza, una de sus hijas, regresara encarnada a la Tierra para ayudar a los humanos.  
Sin embargo Nyx* estaba teniendo dificultades para liberar a su hija de la caja de Pandora, por lo que se acercó a mí, el que seguía teniendo una parte del alma de Hades, pues buscaba hacer lo mismo con Espis: conseguir que una parte de la diosa de la Esperanza encontrara un contenedor entre los seres humanos para poder liberar parte de su poder en el mundo, y esperaba que aquella chica que llevaría la parte del alma de la diosa fuera también su hija. Lo que la diosa de la noche buscaba era que yo, en calidad de contenedor de un trozo del alma de Hades, engendrara con ella la que sería la representación de la esperanza que podría ayudar a Atena. _

_En un principio me negué, pero la diosa me vendió el proyecto de una manera en la que todos, incluidos ustedes, saldrían ganando, incluso yo: de a poco el alma de Hades iría desapareciendo, permitiendo así que Espis se alojara primero en mí y luego, cuando el momento llegara, pasar al cuerpo de la que sería mi hija. El problema era que mi alma ya estaba, hasta cierto punto, combinada con la de Hades, por lo que cuando la porción del espíritu de Espis estuviera completo en mi cuerpo, yo me quedaría sin alma propia, hasta el momento en que tuviera que pasarle el alma al contenedor, cuando quedaría vivo, pero en estado vegetativo. Entonces decidí que debíamos hacer ciertos cambios con el proyecto: yo debía morir. Nyx me vendría a traer con su hijo, Thanatos, al momento de hacer el depósito del alma (¿podría llamarlo así?)y entonces yo moriría tranquilo, estando seguro que ustedes continuarían con lo que había comenzado por medio de alguna carta que les dejaría._

 _Pero las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba, y al final terminamos así, terminé peor de lo que esperaba terminar, les causé también problemas a ustedes… Y ocurrió el problema con Nozomi cuando tú la viste por primera vez, aunque yo estaba casi seguro que serías tú el que no aceptaría a la niña; la diosa me había dado a entender que habría alguien que rechazaría_ _ **a la esperanza**_ _debido a su pasado, pero que era necesario para que se quedara para siempre en él. Y pues parece que así fue.  
Puedo apostarte que, donde sea que estés leyendo esto, Nozomi está contigo, en la misma habitación. Y me alegra tanto que haya alguien que la cuide y la proteja, como si ya no fueras caballero de Atena, como si fueras el compañero de Espis. _

_Sin embargo el plan para Nozomi no es ni generar una guerra Santa ni ser aliada en alguna, así que deja de preocuparte por ello. Lo único que buscan los dioses con liberar a la Esperanza es ayudar a los humanos, como si aquello fuera a cambiar la percepción que muchos tienen ahora de la humanidad y pudieran volver a utilizarlos.  
Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, estoy casi seguro que mi hija no provocará un gran impacto en la vida de todo el mundo. La verdad, mientras para ustedes la situación mejore, yo me doy por pagado. Solo… no le digas eso ni a ella ni a los demás. _

_Respecto a decir… Va a llegar un momento en que Nozomi comience a tener recuerdos de la diosa, pensará ciertas cosas como lo haría Espis… como si hubiera otra persona dentro de ella. Por favor, explicale qué sucedió, por qué lo hice, y qué pasará con ella. Al fin y al cabo eres su tutor legal, hermano._

 _Te agradezco por todo desde ya…_

 _-Shun._

Y allí estaban otra vez las ganas de reír… Había visto su pasado, había vivido aquellas ridículas emociones encontradas, había vuelto a ver parte de su infancia… Le había explicado cosas que no sabía de su infancia. ¿Acaso no era el hermano mayor el que estaba en la obligación de contar la historia familiar? ¿Acaso su hermano no debía molestarse por todo lo que le hizo en vida? ¿Acaso iba a aceptar así como así todo lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso esperaba que estuviera conforme con lo que decidió hacer con su vida?

Sabía que la carta no era precisamente emotiva, simplemente era su hermano diciéndole "Sé cosas que no querías que supiera, perdón por eso, pero ahora siento que conozco mejor. Ah, e hice un pacto con los dioses para que mi hija sea la esperanza… No te enojes". Y no se había molestado, simplemente quería reír secamente, irónicamente.

Y lo hizo. Cuando por fin comprendió por qué su hermano había dejado a su hija bajo su cuidado rió. Cuando entendió que aquel niño al que tantas veces en el pasado tuvo que defender se había convertido en alguien que se atrevía a tomar decisiones como aquella, rió. Y cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos… siguió riendo seca e irónicamente, sin dejar de ver el dibujo del bebé dormido.

* * *

 **N/A: Y pues... sip, terminó. Aunque falta el epílogo, por lo que... espero que se pasen nuevamente por el final de esta historia!  
Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo del regreso y quieran seguir leyendo mis vómitos textuales.  
JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE ESTA VEZ SI VOY A ACTUALIZAR COMO DIOS MANDA!  
**

 **LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHISIMO! Gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


	11. Epílogo

N/A: N/A: Y pues, llegamos al final de la historia. Y debo agradecerles a todos ustedes por quedarse aquí hasta el final.  
Y sin más preámbulo, el epílogo de "Recuerdos de la muerte"

LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA.  
UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.

.  
.

 **-Epílogo-**

 _10 años después:_

El rubio colocó el vaso frente al otro hombre, quien sonrió en una especie de agradecimiento antes de tomar del alcohol que el dueño de la casa le ofrecía. Sin embargo, seguía sin pronunciar palabra, demasiado adentrado en sus pensamientos para romper el silencio tan tenso que se había creado.

Hyoga, por su parte, se sentó en el sillón, frente a Ikki, y tomó un trago de su vodka. Jamás había entendido completamente a ese hombre, ni siquiera ahora, que creía que podían considerarse cercanos, aunque tenía sus teorías (que siempre terminaban siendo ciertas) referentes al comportamiento de su amigo cuando se molestaba. Pero cuando Ikki se deprimía... nunca sabía decir con certeza qué había pasado para dejarlo así. Aunque cuando estaba cómodo, sentado en el asiento que había reclamado como suyo aunque no viviera allí, y con un vaso de alcohol en la mano, comenzaba a hablar. Tal vez por eso, luego de todos los años, habían terminado siendo amigos: se parecían demasiado en ese aspecto.

-Decidí que ya va siendo hora de explicarle a Nozomi lo que ha pasado.  
-¿Lo de Shun?  
-Exacto... Más que explicar es en sí terminarle de quitar la duda.  
-¿Ya sospecha?  
-¿Y cómo no, si desde que tiene memoria el burro se la ha pasado explicándole el tema de Atena y los dioses y todo eso? -tomó otro sorbo-.  
-Me refiero a sospechar de su… ¿puedo llamarle estatus?- rió, esperando un cambio en el mayor, pero nada-. A lo que me refería era que si Nozomi sospecha que ella en realidad es…  
-Ella no es la diosa, Hyoga. Podría sospechar que el cosmos de Espis está combinado con el de ella… Pero no estoy seguro.  
-¿Y lo que te preocupa es cómo pueda reaccionar?  
-Si te digo que es eso, estaría diciendo la verdad a medias- volvió a tomar otro sorbo, esta vez más largo, dejando el vaso casi vacío-. Lo que de verdad me tiene así de perdido es pensar que puede terminar como lo que pasó con Shun y Hades.  
-Pero si se supone que Espis es una diosa menor y aliada de Atena…  
-No, no es que me preocupe que llegue a haber una guerra santa contra mi sobrina.  
-¿Entonces a qué te refieres cuando dices que no quieres que termine como Shun?  
-No quiero volver a ver a alguien de mi familia poseído por un dios. El solo pensar que Nozomi termina perdiendo toda voluntad por culpa de esa porción de la deidad me da náuseas…Y el volver a afrontar el ver a alguien tan importante para mí en ese estado…  
-¿No deberías ser un poco más positivo y esperar a ver qué pasa? Falta bastante para que Espis aparezca, ¿no?  
-Por lo que me ha explicado Saori, ese momento no está tan lejos como me gustaría pensarlo. Si bien es la primera vez que la diosa utiliza un contenedor para mostrarse aquí, al ser una deidad de menor rango buscará una joven que tenga aproximadamente la misma edad en la que es representada, pues les es más fácil expresar así su poder.

Ikki suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Lo peor de todo es que estoy perdido en cómo abordar después la situación... de verdad que doy pena, ¿eh?  
-Solo tienes miedo de volver a vivir lo que pasó en el Inframundo, y estás en tu derecho para hacerlo. Sin embargo, ¿no deberías ser más positivo, teniendo a la esperanza viviendo en tu propia casa?  
-Me tranquilizaría si no fuera una diosa… porque los dos sabemos que aquí va a pasar solo lo que todos ellos quieran, sin importar si creemos o no en su poder sobre nosotros.  
-No creo que Hades o Zeus vayan a ponerse contra la Esperanza, Ikki. Pero si sucediera…  
-Volveré a ponerme en contra de cualquier dios. No puedo permitir que Nozomi termine como su papá.  
-¿Aliándose con otro dios para mejorar la situación?  
-No lo pienses tan a futuro… No creo que esa niña se sienta tan cercana, pero a la vez tan lejana, que se termine yendo demasiado pronto… que deje de ser humana.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir que al acoplarse con el cosmos de un dios las personas dejan de ser humanas?  
-Lo digo porque se entra en un estado entre divino y real, pero cuando terminas aceptando al dios, todo cambia y pierdes tu propia personalidad.  
-Pero luego el dios abandona el cuerpo del contenedor.  
-Pero la esencia divina permanece, y la persona no vuelve a ser la misma, y no me vas a dejar mentir que, incluso en vida, se le extraña más de lo que muchos puedan pensar.  
-¿Estás diciendo Shun no era humano?  
-Él mismo lo pensaba así... pero humano o no, era mi hermano. Hermano que todos esos dioses se llevaron.  
-Eso no va a pasar con Nozomi, se supone que ha venido aquí para regresar la esperanza...  
-Pero se volverá otra persona, dejará de ser la niña a la que vi crecer, y se convertirá en una desconocida que, al final, terminará como nuestro amigo más fiel.

Hyoga suspiró. Si bien ahora sabía qué pasaba... no lograba entender la preocupación de Ikki. La esperanza no podía ser mala. No había manera de que los miedos del mayor sucedieran...

¿O tal vez sí? El mayor no solo tenía miedo de que Nozomi terminara como Shun, actuando a merced de los dioses, como una marioneta que fue fácil deshechar. Temía que la chica dejara de ser ella, cambiara sus actitudes o parte de su personalidad por culpa de Espis.

-...Justo como Shun con Hades...  
-¿Dijiste algo, Hyoga?  
-¿Ah? No, no... O sea, sí, pero no es importante. Solo estaba recapacitando lo que dijiste.  
-¿Y llegaste a la conclusión de que tengo razón, no?  
-Sé a lo que le tienes miedo, y creo comprender por qué. Sin embargo creo que tienes que ir y decirlo, y ya está. Y si sigues necesitando el valor para enfrentarte a una niña de quince años que tiene una diosa dentro, que es hija del hermano que perdiste, de ese mismo del que te sientes culpable que muriera... Pues entonces ni yo ni mi vodka podemos ayudarte. Y tampoco lo hará que te enojes con el mundo y te largues porque ni siquiera te entiendes tú mismo, tampoco servirá que vayas a algún árbol para dejar tus puños marcados. Lo único que servirá ahora es hablar. Decir y explicar qué está pasando.  
-Y a eso vine aquí, y no ha servido de mucho...  
-Porque no estás hablando con la persona adecuada -el rubio se puso de pie, se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro de Ikki, lo que hizo que éste volteara en su dirección-. Debes ir y soltar lo que me dijiste con la persona que corresponde. Y eso tiene que ser ahora, así que fuera de mi casa. Y si quieres venir a ver aquí el partido de mañana, vas a tener que haber hablado con Nozomi y haberle explicado todo.  
-Entonces me voy ya. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde.

Salió del lugar, con la mente un poco más despejada a comparación a su llegada al bloque de apartamentos. Ahora sabía qué debía hacer y en qué orden iba a hacerlo. Así todo estaría bien para la mañana siguiente, cuando hablara con su sobrina y le explicase la situación. Sin dramas, sin problemas para explicar las cosas, sin que ninguno de los dos se desesperase. Solo tendrían una plática, de esas que siempre tenían sobre el colegio, o sobre los amigos, o sobre el novio inexistente de Nozomi.  
Definitivamente quería que fuera como una de esas pláticas, como algo de todos los días, pero con un tema que se tocaba pocas veces en esa casa.

Y para lograrlo necesitaba despejar todavía aún más su mente, por lo que se dirigía a ese lugar. Era casi gracioso como siempre terminaba llegando allí, como si una fuerza le hiciera volver allí cada vez que sentía que las cosas iban a pasar de bien a mal a terriblemente mal en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Apagó el motor, suspiró una última vez y bajó del carro, adentrándose en el pequeño bosque que rodeaba el orfanato de la fundación. Sabía bien qué árbol buscaba, y qué ruta debía tomar para llegar hasta él, memorizada a través de los años.

-Debería dejar de hacer esto... Pegándole puñetazos a este pobre árbol, como si fuese su culpa que no sepa afrontar a una mocosa de 15 años... -pasó su mano lentamente por las marcas que se veían en la corteza, unas mucho más recientes que las otras-. Pero ahora solo vengo a hablar... Sobre la vida miserable, sobre los dioses que juegan a ser reales, sobre lo pésimo hermano que fui... Sobre cómo no quiero aferrarme a la esperanza como ciego...

Se sentó y golpeó el tronco, _por los viejos tiempos_ , se dijo.

-¿Cómo te lo explico? Tengo una sobrina, es la esperanza...literalmente hablando... O sea, es como que la diosa está dentro de ella, pero no completamente. Bueno, el punto es que Nozomi es la esperanza.  
Y no sé cómo afrontarla, creo que los recuerdos de la muerte de mi hermano siguen acosándome, haciendo que me pregunte dónde demonios está y en qué cabeza cabe dejar que su propia hija se vea envuelta en estas estupideces. Según Hyoga debería de tranquilizarme; es la esperanza, no puede ser mala; es lo que siempre dice, pero no paro de pensar que esos seres de allá arriba la controlan, haciendo incluso con el gran regalo para los humanos lo que se les da la gana. Y no solo me preocupa el fururo, qué vayan a hacer los dioses con ese par de chicas, diosa y humana, que serán fundidas en un solo cuerpo. También me preocupa cómo lo tome Nozomi... ¿Pensará que su papá la vendió a los dioses? ¿Creerá que yo tengo algo que ver? ¿Me culpará por no haber ayudado lo suficiente a mi hermano?  
Creo que esto último es lo que más ansiedad me provoca, pero no podía decirle nada a Hyoga, él se siente igual respecto a eso, que no hicimos lo suficiente, que pudimos cambiar de lugar, que dejamos de buscar demasiado rápido las maneras de hacerlo volver.  
Otra cosa que me preocupa es que quiera saber qué pensó, cómo se sintió, mientras pasaba por todo aquello. Es algo que no podría responderle, por mucho que lo intente o lo piense. Eso podría solucionarlo con las cartas... ¿Pero los demás querrán que ella las lea?

Ikki se recostó en el cesped, mirando hacia la copa del árbol, hablando con él como si fuese un viejo amigo, despejando su mente mientras se contestaba a sí mismo, tratando de razonar antes de actuar, soltando todo lo que nunca había podido decirle a nadie, llamándole como la única persona a la que habría dejado verlo en ese estado.

-Entonces ya sé qué hacer, Shun. Iremos a verte, después vendremos aquí, y aquí le explicaré con todo detalle lo que ocurrió en la guerra contra Hades y lo que pasó después; cuánto tiempo pasaste rn el hospital, los problemas que tuviste después de despertar... Haré que vea tu cuaderno, lo tengo guardado en mi oficina. Y una vez haya leído lo que tiene que leer, la carta que tú también le dejaste... Y si llega a necesitar que le ayude a entender algo, pues lo haré. Y creo que lo más importante es que confíe en la esperanza, ¿no?. Pues lo intentaré, te lo prometo, hermano. Pero como Zeus o Poseidón o quien sea comience a utilizar a tu hija como un arma más, si es necesario yo empiezo solo la siguiente guerra Santa.

Sonrió ante la idea y se puso de pie, volteando a ver al árbol una última vez, como buscando apoyo en su hermano. _Donde sea que estés, espero que nos estés viendo... Las cosas saldrán bien, hermano._

(•••)

-¿Entonces ya lo sabías?  
-Técnicamente hablando lo suponía... El tío Seiya no es precisamente discreto, y la tía Saori no sabe salvar las situaciones.  
-¿Me recuerdas por qué dejé que fueras a trabajar a la casa de esos dos?  
-Porque necesitaba el dinero, y cuidar a los gemelos trae provecho...

Nozomi volvió a abrir el cuaderno, pasando las páginas desgastadas por el tiempo lentamente, observando con interés cada uno de los dibujos.

-Este me gusta...  
-¿La del bebé? -ella asintió-. En un principio pensé que era Shun, pero con el tiempo llegué a la conclusión que eres tú. No me mires con esa cara, simplemente creo que puedes ser tú.  
-Te miro así porque quiero saber qué te hace pensar eso.  
-Lo dibujó poco después de que nacieras. Y el bebé tiene esa cara que siempre ponías cuando dormías.  
-Todos los bebés duermen así.  
-No, mira, ese parece que está oliendo mierda- rió cuando su sobrina le dio un codazo en el costado a modo de regaño-. Me refiero a que la nariz está arrugada y tiene el entrecejo un poco fruncido.  
-El dibujo es bonito.  
-Nunca dije que no lo fuera.  
-Ojalá hubiera hecho algún boceto de cómo era Espis. Me gustaría saber qué hay de común entre la esperanza y yo.  
-La esperanza te hace temblar, murmura al oído de todas las personas lo que quieren escuchar, pero sin adularlas. Dicen una verdad positiva, le muestran a cada mortal sueños que jamás osó soñar.  
-¿Y yo hago eso?  
-Por el momento, no a todos los mortales... Pero en una pequeña medida, sí. Y ya que no estás dispuesta a dejar que los dioses te controlen, todo saldrá bien.

Si bien el silencio era algo que Ikki apreciaba en momentos como ese, era consciente que el tiempo estaba pasando, y la chica probablemente quisiera regresar ya.

-¿Vamos a casa?  
-¿No dijiste que después de esto irías donde el tío Hyoga para hacer no sé qué cosa?  
-Sí, pero puedo cancelarle.  
-¿Y dejarlo plantado? –la pelirroja se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo, y comenzó a caminar-. Además me gustaría quedarme en casa y recapacitar sobre… Ya sabes, todo.

Ikki prefería que la situación se manejara así: Nozomi tratando de entender el cosmos de Espis (pues sabía que eso era lo que haría), y él mantenerse al margen de la situación, permitirle conocer a qué se enfrentaría en un futuro no muy lejano.

 _ **-FIN-**_

 _ **.  
.**_

 **N/A: Muchísimas gracias, una vez más, por haber leído este corto, pero tardado, vómito textual.  
Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, que pudieran pasar un buen rato gracias a este. Espero que en mis siguientes trabajos se animen a leerlos, esta vez prometo empezarlos una vez los tenga lo suficientemente avanzados, así poder mantener un nivel de actualización constante.  
Nos vemos en la siguiente historia (la cual viene siendo una especie de comedia romántica... a ver qué tal sale esa situación).  
Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Nos vemos dentro de un tiempo!**

 **F. Rui-chan.**


End file.
